Power
by tinka16
Summary: Mikan and Hotaru being the 2 hottest girls in the academy and Natsume and Ruka being chased by every girl in the academy. Mikan and Natsume are both 16 and their love for each other is growing. They will be sent out of the academy what will happen?
1. Same old, same old

This is my first fanfic I hope you will all like it

This is my first fanfic I hope you will all like it.

Summary: Mikan and Hotaru being the 2 hottest girls in the academy and Natsume and Ruka being chased by every girl in the academy. Mikan and Natsume are both 16 and their love for each other is growing. They will be sent out of the academy what will happen? Slight HxR. And some new characters that are not really a part of the original Gakuen Alice just my own.

I do not own Gakuen Alice! ! !

**Chapter 1**

They day started very normally at Gakuen Alice. The usual Mikan rushing to her classroom and getting hit by Hotaru's baka gun for being late again, thankfully their teacher wasn't there yet. "She's 16 already she should be responsible enough to wake up on time" thought Hotaru.

"Mou, Hotaru your so mean! I just wanted to hug my bestest friend!" Mikan crying (chibi style). Gosh thought Hotaru until now she still thinks like a ten year old.

Then came in a certain raven haired boy and a blond haired boy holding a pet rabbit on his arms. Mikan came near them and greeted them "good morning Natsume kun and Ruka pyon!" Ruka answered "good morning to you too Mikan!" while Natsume just answered with a shrug and went to his seat while Mikan made faces at him.

**Natsume's POV**

"She looks even more pretty every morning she greets me with her idiot smile of hers."

"If only I can just ask her out on a date. If only I had the courage to tell her my feelings then my heart wouldn't have to live in this darkness."

He needed his light before he pushes it away and gets too dark to even get out of.

**End of Natsume's POV**

When their Narumi sensai came in twirling around like a ballerina when his entire class just had sweat drops on their heads (anime style) except Natsume who just leaned back and just turned to his manga and started reading it, but he suddenly glanced at a brunette with olive orbs that can make any man stare.

Then he remembered about his dream last night that made his member harden "Damn why now?" he muttered under his breath. The thought of it just made it even harder to stop so he just decided to listen to Narumi then eventually it faded which made him feel relieved he wouldn't want anyone to notice it let alone for everybody to see it.

"Class we have a special event coming up this year!" He said in a bright tone. "And it's a costume party. You will all get a chance to dress up in whatever you like! There would be judges roaming around and there would be the King and Queen of the costume party! All of you are required to come and all should have a date on that day even if it's just your best friend it would be fine." He said with a cheerful smile.

"It will be held in the garden house on a Saturday night at 8:00 in the evening, everybody should be on time." Then he left the classroom leaping like a seven year old gay. The garden house was just recently made it was like a clubhouse but only it was very big so that they can all fit when there was a special event. It was open aired and had lots of flowers it was one of Mikan and Natsume's favorite place cause it was close to their Sakura tree.

His class didn't mind him that much they were so excited of the event. Mikan quickly ran to her best friend "Hotaru!! Would you be my date??" Mikan asked with puppy dog eyes. "I don't want to go out with an idiot like you." Hotaru answered coldly without looking at her. "Awww!! Why do you always have to be mean to me??" Mikan crying waterfalls. (Anime Style)

"Boy maybe she really is a ten year old stuck in a 16 year old body" Hotaru thought to herself. "Aha!! Maybe because you want Ruka pyon to ask you out right?" She said with a huge smug on her face. Hotaru just fired her again with her highly powered baka gun that sent her flying to on the wall. "Ouch!!" Mikan said while Yuu rushed and helped her get up "Are you alright Mikan?" "Yup, I guess so. I got used to the baka gun anyways"

She glanced at a guy she always looked out for, Natsume. Whenever Natsume was sent on a mission she was with her they were partners since. She was now in the Dangerous Ability Class at the same time at the Special Ability Class. She had a unique nullifying alice and her alice that recently showed up a killing alice. The killing alice can kill about 1,000 living creatures every time she uses it.

With or without an alice she can kill them. Anyway she always cared for Natsume not just because she's her friend but way deeper than that.

She simply just fell for Natsume. He was rough and cold in the outside but deep down he was caring and warm which she only saw a few times.

"What are you looking at polka dots? You just make me want to burn your eyes out." Natsume said with a frown on his face.

"Stop calling me that you pervert! And I'm not staring at you! Why would I!" Mikan said full of anger and marched back to her sit.

Sticking her tongue out at Natsume. He just smirked at her watching her still fuming with anger.

**Natsume's POV**

"Why is did she stare at me like that? I couldn't concentrate on what I was reading. Damn she's so beautiful even though she looked dumbfounded; I just want to kiss those lips."

"I want to ask her out on that Costume party, maybe this is the chance that I can confess my true feelings for her before somebody beats me to it but, its just to hard to ask her out! I have to ask her out before some other guy beats me to it."

**End of Natsumes" POV**

**Mikan's POV:**

"Oh my gosh! Did I just stand there and stare at Natsume?! He must think that I like him!! Now Mikan just pull your self together and act normally."

"Why do I have to always stare at him?" Sigh.

"I wonder who he's going to ask out to that costume party? Whoever she is she must be one lucky girl to be asked by our famous kuro neko." Sigh and daydreams.

**End of Mikan's POV**

**End of Chapter 1**

Hope you guys like it pls. Reviews!! No flames!! Constructive Criticisms are allowed. If you have ideas for me just tell me!! Thank you for reading! (Smiles cheerful at the readers)


	2. Better get ready

Summary: Mikan and Hotaru being the 2 hottest girls in the academy and Natsume and Ruka being chased by every girl in the academy

Summary: Mikan and Hotaru being the 2 hottest girls in the academy and Natsume and Ruka being chased by every girl in the academy. Mikan and Natsume are both 16 and their love for each other is growing. They will be sent out of the academy what will happen? Slight HxR. And some new characters that are not really a part of the original Gakuen Alice just my own.

I do not own Gakuen Alice! ! !

**Chapter 2**

"Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga kindly go to the Head Principal. Thank you."

"Why do you think the principal called us for huh, Natsume?" She asked with her goofy smile plastered on her face.

"How the hell should I know, I wouldn't go with you if I knew Idiot." He answered without looking at her.

"Humph! You're so mean to me! I asked nicely and you answer so rudely!" She had a very cute pout on that made Natsume want to stare at her the whole day.

They finally reached the principals office in one piece without tearing their heads off. By the way the principal was Mikan's uncle so they are very close, since Mikan's parents are dead including Ji-chan who passed away 3 years ago.

Her only family now is her uncle and friends. Her friends and uncle made her feel very happy, but the biggest proportion why she's happy is because of Natsume. She doesn't know why but in his crazy twisted ways he makes her feel better.

"So why did you call me uncle?"

"You're here because you have to undergo a training away from the school with Natsume. You will have 1 trainer that is an expert in the fire alice and multi-alice." He said in a very serious tone which made Mikan's smile disappear and catches Natsume's attention. They both listened intently.

"Both of you will have to endure this training for 3 years you'll be sent to Lake Kashinoya. I know both of you have lots of training and experience but the AAO is getting stronger and we have to make you both our top 2 students ready."

Mikan was a bit worried, she didn't want to leave her friends, she liked it in the academy, but she knows what has to be done to protect them and the school she'll risk everything.

While Natsume had no emotions showing. He liked the idea about having Mikan all to himself without any of those fan boys running after her. Though he was worried leaving his sister Aoi but he knows she would be taken care by Ruka, he was worried for Youchi too, but he knows he can survive 3 years without him.

Their thoughts were stopped when two shadows suddenly appeared without them noticing it. That made them a bit surprised considering they were the top two students, they should have noticed that. With that the head principal got worried that 3 years will not be enough, he prays that these two trainers will be able to make them powerful.

But sometimes too much power can change a person or worse kill none stop until it ends's the life of its beholder.

"And here are you personal teachers." He presented them with a smile there was a woman with blond hair and she had green eyes she was like an angel sent from heaven. On the other hand was a man that looked like a handsome rocker, his hair was brown and he had dark blue eyes. Both of them were fit their body can do all the talking.

"Pls. introduce yourselves." The principal said in a serious tone.

"I am Rishi, I will be teaching you Mikan. Keep up with the lessons if not I can give deadly punishments." He said in an icy cold tone.

Mikan stood up and bowed her head. "Pls. help me reach my fullest potential! Rishi senpai." She said in a very enthusiastic voice.

Rishi just shrugged. Then Mikan sat back down again. Natsume just stared at the lady who will be his trainer.

"And I am Harp, I will be teaching you Natsume. You better keep up with me." Harp said in a serious manner tone, but with a gleam in her eyes. You can tell she's very scary but beautiful.

Natsume just answered with a "Tch."

"So now you got acquainted both of are to be dismissed." The principal said with a smile.

"By the way in one week you would be leaving the academy." Then the principal turn it's back facing the window. The door closed shut when they left.

"Make them both strong. We need to prepare them in 3 years time."

"We will sir." Harp said.

"The academy needs them."

"The whole world needs them."

**End of Chapter 2**

Thank you for reading chapter 2! ! ! (Grins widely to you. Whoever you are!)

**Special thanks to my first 4 reviewers:**

**Devilsangel82193, bgreenwivy, dominiqueane and dbzgtfan2004 **

**Thank you so so much you made very inspired to continue! (hugs all!)**

Pls. continue to RxR!! Thank you all again. (cries waterfalls) sorry for being emotional!


	3. Lovers in a sleepless night

Summary: Mikan and Hotaru being the 2 hottest girls in the academy and Natsume and Ruka being chased by every girl in the academy

Summary: Mikan and Hotaru being the 2 hottest girls in the academy and Natsume and Ruka being chased by every girl in the academy. Mikan and Natsume are both 16 and their love for each other is growing. They will be sent out of the academy what will happen? Slight HxR. And some new characters that are not really a part of the original Gakuen Alice just my own.

I do not own Gakuen Alice! ! !

**Chapter 3**

Late at night a certain brunette is twisting and twirling in her bed. She couldn't sleep she kept thinking about what her uncle just told her.

**Flashback**

"_You're here because you have to undergo a training away from the school with Natsume. You will have 1 trainer that is an expert in the fire alice and multi-alice." He said in a very serious tone which made Mikan's smile disappear and catches Natsume's attention. They both listened intently._

"_Both of you will have to endure this training for 3 years you'll be sent to Lake Kashinoya. I know both of you have lots of training and experience but the AAO is getting stronger and we have to make you both our top 2 students ready."_

**End of Flashback**

"It's just 3 years Mikan you can survive being with that pervert." Sigh. "I don't know why I'm so happy but at the same time I'm sad." She heaves another sigh.

"Who are you calling a pervert? Polka dots." A dark silhouette was on her balcony only wearing a boxer and nothing else except for the cute black neko slippers that Mikan gave to him on his birthday. That was actually the only gift he accepted from any girl.

Natsume had a stern face. His body was so irresistible. Those six pack abs and those biceps on his arms were so toned. He looked like the bodies in the gym advertising, but his even better he was tall and that face that can make any girl sleep with him. His face was perfect come to think of it he was close to perfect.

While Mikan was shocked to see his figure. She was just wearing her laced bra and panty that showed her cleavage and showed her flat tummy not to mention her flawless skin that was radiant even though it was dark. She seems to have a light even though it was dark, both in the inner and outer appearance.

**Natsume's POV**

"Wait is she just wearing her underwear?" Natsume fighting not to blush.

"Her face so smooth her body so sexy. I just want to taste her. I want to claim her as my own." His eyes are wondering around Mikan's almost naked body.

"Shit! Stop staring at her! She already thinks of me as a pervert! What more now?!" He was panicking he couldn't stop staring at her especially at her cleavage.

"Why the hell did I go in here?" He was now fighting with his thoughts.

**End of Natsume's POV**

"What are you doing here you stupid pervert!" Mikan scowled at him but still didn't cover her body and stood up and came near him and placed her arms at her waist. She was totally oblivious that she had nothing on to cover her body.

His hormones are getting the better of him but he has to fight it. His sexual urges are raging in his body. He wants her so bad. He couldn't control it anymore he grabbed her waist and pressed his lips on hers.

**Mikan's POV**

"What the hell! Natsume is kissing me! I got to push him back!" She panicked.

"But why can't my body move? I'm paralyzed! I need to push him! His lips so soft and wait! I'm not wearing anything! Holy shit! His body so lean! His chest so hard!" She panicked even more.

"Why do I suddenly feel I want him to continue?" Mikan's hormones are reacting with Natsume's hormones.

**End of Mikan's POV**

Natsume's hands were traveling around her body while his tongue was busy exploring her angel's mouth. Mikan let out a moan when Natsume started touching her breasts.

Natsume then started kissing her neck while licking it at the same time. He started going down below Mikan's breasts and he removed her bra exposing it. It was big but just right for her age.

The flame caster's member was getting harder he let out a growl to lessen the ecstasy he was feeling then he started sucking her breasts and licking it.

Mikan let another moan that made Natsume want more.

Then suddenly somebody interrupted their love making. It was the night guard. The door flung wide open.

It was a good thing Mikan and Natsume were able to sense it and Mikan covered herself while Natsume sprang out of her room and off to his own balcony.

"Ms. Sakura Did you hear anything suspicious here?" The night guard asked politely.

"No I didn't. Why?" Her face was turning like a bright red tomato. Good thing it was already night no one can see it.

"A student heard some things coming from this floor anyway sorry to disturb you Ms. Sakura. Pls. continue your slumber I won't bother you anymore." Then the guard turned his heel and closed the door.

"Whew! That was a close call!" Mikan said and went to the bathroom to wash her sweaty face and realized that there was a small kiss mark on her right breast. She blushed again turning her face into a red tomato.

**In Natsume's room**

"Darn! It was so close!" Natsume grumbled. "I was close to claiming her as mine." He frowned at the thought.

"Damn that night guard."

"But at least I was able to taste that idiot's lips and more." He snickered at the thought and said "I'll make our first time special Mikan." And he let out a small smile then went to bed.

"I love you so much Mikan." And he went into deep slumber he was after all tired from his mission with Mikan.

**In Mikan's room**

"I love you so much Natsume pervert." She let out a gentle smile and she slept at the same time as Natsume.

"Their so sweet ne? Rishi kun?" Harp snuggling close to Rishi.

"Yeah whatever." He said in a cold tone.

"It reminds you of us don't you?" Harp turned to him and smiled.

Then Rishi pulled her closer and locked his lips on hers.

**End of Chapter 3**

RxR!! Pls. Continue to support my fanfic!! Thank you for reading!! Pls. after you read this pls. tell me about what you think. You may tell me what you think and pls. give me ideas! No flames pls! thank you so much! (hugs all and bows) Thank you again and I hope you enjoy this fanfic!


	4. Bright sunny morning

Summary: Mikan and Hotaru being the 2 hottest girls in the academy and Natsume and Ruka being chased by every girl in the academy

Summary: Mikan and Hotaru being the 2 hottest girls in the academy and Natsume and Ruka being chased by every girl in the academy. Mikan and Natsume are both 16 and their love for each other is growing. They will be sent out of the academy what will happen? Slight HxR. And some new characters that are not really a part of the original Gakuen Alice just my own.

I do not own Gakuen Alice! ! !

**Chapter 4**

It was a bright and sunny day in Gakuen Alice. Mikan woke up and grabbed her robe then preceded to her balcony she was inhaling the fresh air. The view coming from her balcony was outstanding, her view was totally different from the no star she once was she didn't even have her own window that time.

"Wow! What a beautiful day this would be! The weather is just right; I think I'll go for a morning walk since it's still early for classes." She went back to her room and prepared her uniform and some skin products then off she went to the bathroom to take a nice warm shower.

**Natsume's room**

"Chirp chirp!"

"Ugh. Damn birds." Natsume flashed the birds a death glare which sent the birds flying away. He really scared the hell out of the birds. In so much fright they even bumped each other while flying.

"Since those stupid birds woke me up I better get up as well." Sigh.

"I wonder if Mikans awake?" he stood up and took a bath.

**Mikan's room**

"Hmmm! I smell good! There's nothing better than to wake up in the morning smelling fresh!" Mikan said with a perky smile.

When she was applying her lotion she once again saw Natsume's kiss mark. It was still red and very noticeable. Good thing her uniform will cover it up.

"Stupid Natsume." She smiled and touched the kiss mark on her neck. She can still remember that kiss and not to mention Natsume's body.

"He's so hot that pervert." She touched the kiss mark and reminisced that sleepless night. Then she felt something oozing from the bottle. "Wha! Shoot!" Mikan panicked with that she slipped, face flat on the floor. Poor Mikan she shouldn't panic like that. Being a well composed girl as she looks but when you get to meet her still the same clumsy girl yet she was a unique, she makes any man's heart melt with that enchanting smile of hers.

"Yata!" Mikan rubbing her nose. She looked so cute even though she already had her face smacked by the floor.

"I better hurry dressing up if I want to have that nice morning walk!" Mikan still rubbing her sore nose.

Mikan got all dressed up. She was wearing her school uniform but today she let her hair down and had a crystal embroidered hair band it was given by a admirer. She never knew where it came from it was just placed on her bed and a card on it. It was her first time to wear it thinking who that the person was.

Mikan stepped out of her room and at the same time Natsume got out of his. Mikan flushed red when she saw Natsume recalling that night it was awkward to see each other again. Natsume was fighting not to blush he too remembered that night. The scenes flashed through his mind making it even harder to look into Mikan's beautiful brown orbs.

They stood there for quite some time now they just can't seem to move.

**Natsume's POV**

"She finally wore that hair band I gave her. It looks perfect on her."

"This feels a bit weird." "Damn I'm feeling my hormones acting up again."

"I better speak up before I do something to make things a bit more awkward."

**End of Natsume's POV**

"Oi Polka dots. Is it your habit staring at me?" he said in and icy cold tone.

"Mou! Baka Natsume!" Then a nerve popped on her head.

The awkwardness was gone and everything seems to be normal again.

"I think you have a thing for me Polka dots, I wouldn't be shocked if you turn out to be fan girl running after me." He said in a very cocky manner.

"Over my dead body! I would never join those deranged girls!" another vein popped out.

"Tch. Whatever." Natsume shot her stern cold look, then walked closer her and he grabbed her wrist dragging her to the garden house where their Sakura tree was planted.

"Well?! You can let go of me now pervert!" She was so adorable with that signature pout. He didn't let go of her instead he pulled her into his arms and whispered "Mikan, pls. don't ever leave my side." Mikan was shell-shocked she didn't know what to say or what to do.

"Natsume." She whispered in a soft tone, she hugged him back. It was such a romantic sight to look at them as the petals of flowers fell down and the wind making it go round.

"I won't leave you Natsume. I will never leave you in the dark, no matter how you push me I won't." She whispered it into his ears.

Natsume replied by just hugging her tighter into his arms when they felt the ground trembling. Natsume let go of her, it felt like an earthquake heading for them. Then they noticed it was Natsume's fan girls and Mikan's fan boys running towards them.

"Ahhh!! What are we going to do Natsume?! Their getting closer!" Mikan panicked she ran around in circles. She looked like an idiot.

Natsume just lifted her up bridal style then jumped from tree to tree until they reached the academy grounds. He then put Mikan on the floor and they proceeded to their classroom.

"Arigatou! Natsume kun." She flashed him with one of her angelic smiles.

"You better watch out next time. I wouldn't want to carry you around since you're so heavy."

"Meanie! Don't worry I can take care of myself!" fuming with anger.

On and on they went. None stop fighting as usual. When people see them like that they just smile they know that they always do that some were just plain jealous of Mikan or Natsume. At last they arrived in their classroom.

"Good morning!" Mikan went in barging in the classroom with her cheery smile.

"Good morning Mikan chan!" all of them loved Mikan since she always makes them smile. Whenever somebody makes her cry all of her classmates fight for her, they just love that sweet girl so much.

Natsume just went to seat and put his feet up and read his manga. Just in time their classes started. They only had half day classes since they had to go their own alice type class. Mikan spent half the afternoon in the special ability and half on the dangerous ability class.

"This is very tiring! The Special ability class is at the other side of the Dangerous ability class! Why do they have to be so far from each other?" Mikan struggling for air.

They day went on. Then it was finally night time she could rest already. After she ate her dinner she went straight back to her room and prepared herself to sleep and dosed off.

"Sleep well Mikan. I'll watch over you." Natsume whispered in a soft tone as he watched her sleep. Natsume was on a tree for about 3 hours he was watching her sleep. Then he went back to his own room and slumped on his bed and in a minute he was asleep.

**End of Chapter 4**

Reviews please! ) tell me what you think.. I would really want you to give me a review after you read this.

This is one long chapter! Thank you again! Pls. no flames! Constructive criticisms are allowed! REVIEWS PLS! )


	5. It's hard to say goodbye

Summary: Mikan and Hotaru being the 2 hottest girls in the academy and Natsume and Ruka being chased by every girl in the academy

Summary: Mikan and Hotaru being the 2 hottest girls in the academy and Natsume and Ruka being chased by every girl in the academy. Mikan and Natsume are both 16 and their love for each other is growing. They will be sent out of the academy what will happen? Slight HxR. And some new characters that are not really a part of the original Gakuen Alice just my own.

I do not own Gakuen Alice! ! !

**Chapter 5**

Mikan was strolling through the garden, she wanted to be alone and think for awhile. She doesn't know how to tell her friends that she'll be going in 5 days. Though she really has to tell them she just wanted to spend time as much as she can before they get on with the training.

"Why is it so hard to say goodbye?" She said mumbling.

"I'll miss each and everyone."

"Oh Hotaru I'll miss her baka gun, Anna and Nonoko I'll miss their yummy food and concoctions, Yuu I'll miss his kindness, Ruka pyon I'll miss his thoughtfulness, Sumire I'll miss her being a permy, Tsubasa senpai and Misaki senpai I'll miss their guidance, Narumi sensai I'll miss his cheerfulness, You chan I'll miss his cute face, Koko I'll miss him reading my mind, Peep I'll miss that birds wildness." Then tears came trickling down her face, she covered her face with her hands.

"Would you mind not crying little girl, I'm trying to sleep here." It was a familiar cold voice.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you sir." She removed her hands from her face and looked at the man with the familiar cold voice. She gasped it was Rishi.

"Gomenasai Rishi senpai!" She bowed her head tears still rolling down her face.

"You know crying wont protect the ones you love. You should be willing enough to sacrifice. You and Natsume are the only ones that can save this academy you know." His icy cold tone with a hint of concern in his voice.

He was still lying on the tree branch and his eyes closed. "I don't know with you kid but friendship is something that cant be broken no matter how far you are, true friendship is unbreakable."

With that Mikan stopped crying, she wiped all her tears off and with a new face of determination.

"Rishi senpai arigatou! You helped me allot! I will protect them!" She smiled and bowed at him. She ran off to the woods to get back to the academy.

"Wow was that you being touchy feely?" a woman with gold long hair suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She snuggled on top of Rishi and laid her head on his chest.

"Shut up, she just irritated me with all her crying" his icy tone back to normal.

"Her smile reminds me of her mother that beautiful cheerful smile." She stared at Rishi waiting for a reply. He only replied with a nod and kissed Harp's forehead.

"Huff-huff." Mikan really needs some more training she was tired with that short distance. She has to relax while she's still in the academy before they head of to Lake Kashinoya for that long training.

"I better get used to this! I have to go and tell them the news, but when the perfect time comes I will." Mikan still catching her breath.

"I sure hope that perfect time is now before it too late to spend time with them." Then she walked towards their usual hang out place.

When she got there they were all complete even Natsume was there lying down on the bed covering his face with his manga.

There hang out place was made by all of them they all designed the place with how they liked it. It was an underground place which made it a bit hard to make but thanks to Hotaru's dig invention they were able to make it without them being buried under the ground. It took them 5 months to finish their second home.

It had everything they needed a kitchen a big room for all of them to fit in a movie theater a games room and even a swimming pool and not to mention the billiard room which has a mini bar. But their hang out place is only exclusive to their class if they want to bring a friend they should be with them or else if you try to enter their hang out place you'll be electrocuted and chased by wild animals.

Everyone envied there class. Their class was united and all of them acted like family. If one was bullied they all fight back for that person. That's why Mikan had a hard time leaving them because that is her only family.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Mikan's gloominess was lightened up a bit seeing all of them in the leaving room eating some of Anna's homemade snacks.

"Mikan! Come here enjoy the food! It's so good!" Koko stuffing a sandwich in his mouth.

Natsume got up when he sensed Mikan's presence and entered the living room. "Oh the baka is here already." He grunted.

"Who are you calling a baka?!" Mikan faced him with her mouth full of sandwiches and fuming with anger he shoot him a glare.

"Guess I was wrong it's a baka pig." He also shot her an amusing look.

"Natsume no hentai!" She pounced on him and stared hitting him.

"You know if you really like me you don't have to rape me like this Polka dots."

"Mou! Stupid pervert!" She had a glint in her eyes; she's really pissed this time.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" Hotaru used her baka gun hitting Mikan and sent her flying to the wall while Natsume was able to dodge it swift fully.

"Ouch! That hurts Hotaru!" Mikan pouting; like a dog.

"You were both disturbing our snack time with all you're bickering." She said coldly.

The whole class just watched them with sweat drops on their heads. Nothing seems to change even if it's five or ten years they will all still be the same. They all finished their snacks and had they talked some cracked jokes some were just corny. Mikan took the chance to spill them the news.

"Everyone I want you all to listen to what I have to tell you." Her happy face turned into a sad face.

"Natsume and I are going to go on a special training for 3 years away from the school, will be going on Sunday." A tear drop came flowing out.

Everyone was speechless they were just staring at her, first they thought she was joking but when it comes to these kinds of matters they wont kid about it.

"M-Mikan.." All of their classmates came near her and hugged her and they cried. No one dared to give Natsume a hug they just gave him a pat on the back.

"Don't forget to write you idiot." Sumire told her while tears continued to fall.

"Take care of yourself, when you get back here the first thing to greet you back is my baka gun." Hotaru let out a tear that was rare to see.

"Hey guys I'm not leaving yet so let's just spend as much time as we can! I want to treasure each and single memory." She flashed a bright smile.

Which made everyone stop crying and they let out a soft smile. It was really hard for them to lose Mikan and Natsume it seems it will be allot quieter, but at they know they needed to do this and they were sure Natsume will be able to take care of Mikan so they needed not to worry that much. With that they went to central town to have a fun time and savor the last moments with Mikan, after 6 they all went home and bid their goodnights and went to their dorms.

Somewhere deep the academy's forest there laid Rishi watching the stars shine.

"Onee chan I'll take care of her don't worry." He whispered to the stars above hoping his sister can here her.

**End of Chapter 5**

RxR! I won't be able to make the next chapter for awhile but I'll find a way to make chapter 6! ) I'm aiming for at least 20 chapters so don't miss it cause allot of things are going to happen in 3 years in Lake Kashinoya. For readers that don't like the M stuff I'll just warn you before you read it. I would like to say thank you to **xXMeruPuriXx, StarAngel02 and devilsangel82193** (bows gratefully to the three) Thank you for all the reviews and thank you xXMeruPuriXx for the corrections and advise! I really appreciate it. Thank you again. RxR!


	6. Prepare for a trip!

Summary: Mikan and Hotaru being the 2 hottest girls in the academy and Natsume and Ruka being chased by every girl in the acad

Summary: Mikan and Hotaru being the 2 hottest girls in the academy and Natsume and Ruka being chased by every girl in the academy. Mikan and Natsume are both 16 and their love for each other is growing. They will be sent out of the academy what will happen? Slight HxR. And some new characters that are not really a part of the original Gakuen Alice just my own.

I do not own Gakuen Alice! ! !

**Chapter 6**

Mikan was lying on her desk thinking what a bore it was to be stuck here in the class. She wanted to spend time with her friends and have fun.

"I wish we could all go and enjoy and not be stuck in this boring class." Mikan staring out of the window. "Sigh."

She was pondering on her thoughts then a light bulb appeared above her head (anime style) "I've got it!" She stood up and slammed her hands on the desk disturbing the class.

"Do you have something to say Ms. Sakura?" Jinno sensai asked her getting a bit pissed at her for disturbing his lesson. A vein popped out from his head and his wonder stick is getting a bit scary but he knows it wont work because she has the nullification alice.

"No Jinno sensai, I'm sorry!" She bowed her head.

"Very well then let's go back to our lesson." Jinno sensai faced the bored and continued the lesson.

Mikan sat back down to her chair. "That was very embarrassing." She mumbled

After lunch Mikan rushed to the head principal's office. When she reached the door she knocked politely and waited for her uncle to let her in.

"You may come in Mikan." Her uncle told her warmly.

"How did you know that I was the one knocking uncle? There was no surveillance camera outside" Her face puzzled.

"I can sense your presence my dear Mikan."

"Oh. That's why!" She smacked her head with her hand.

"So what brings you here?"

"Umm.. Uncle I wanted to ask permission if it would be ok that me and my classmates and a couple of close friends to have an overnight field trip at a beach."

"Let me think about it."

"Pretty please uncle with sugar on top!" She asked pleadingly putting on her super cute pout.

"Oh all right! Stop doing that!" The principal gave in immediately seeing her pout.

"Thank you uncle!" She kissed her uncle on the cheek and gave him a big hug.

"But only with one condition you have to have Rishi and Harp to go with you. We don't know if ever the AAO is just out there. I know you and Natsume are both strong but we must not take any chances." He said in a very serious tone.

"That's ok uncle!" She smiled before she left and off she went to go to her special ability class.

"Tsubasa senpai Misaki senpai! I have good news for you I want you both to go on an outing with me, before me and Natsume leave! It would be a resort that looks like Bahamas! We would be staying there for 2 days and 1 night! So you want to come?"

"We'd love to come with you and we want to skip our boring class for 2 days!" Misaki flashed a cheerful smile.

"Wow we better get packing after classes!" Tsubasa drooling at the thought of Misaki wearing a bikini.

"What are you drooling about?!" Misaki elbowed Tsubasa on his head that made lumps come out (anime style)

Mikan was used to them always fighting like that. Sometimes she just likes watching them because it reminds her of someone.

"Tsubasa senpai, Misaki senpai I have to run to my other class now! Bye see you tomorrow!"

Tsubasa and Misaki still arguing with each other, they didn't notice Mikan dashing off to the other side of the hallway.

When she reached the dangerous ability class there was no sign of a teacher maybe Persona left for an errand. So they had a free time.

"You kun! Nobara chan! I want you to come with me tomorrow! And you too Aoi!" Mikan was so excited for tomorrow's big outing.

"Oi Polka dots were are you abducting my sister?" Natsume asked in a very cold tone.

"We have an outing pervert! I already asked permission!" She gave Natsume a glare. Since when did Mikan learn how to glare like anyway? Maybe she just spends too much time with Natsume that's why she applied it to herself.

"With you organizing it? It must be a disaster." He also shot her a glare.

"Then don't go you bastard!" She said puffing out her anger.

"What are you nuts? I won't leave my sister in your hands she might get corrupted with your idiotic doings. Scratch the first part you are nuts." He smirked at her.

"GRRRRRR!! Stupid Natsume!!" She really is pissed right now but she regained her calm when You kun came near her and asked "Will you teach me how to swim Onee chan?" with that very cute face Mikan's anger went away and she smiled at him and answered "Of course You kun I will!" Then she patted the 11 year old boy.

Thank goodness You kun showed up or else the whole academy must be blown up right now.

So Mikan spread the word to her whole class they were so giddy that they went back to their dorms and got ready for the stuff the needed. On the other hand Mikan was busy organizing the outing after all she just planned, good thing that her uncle was a member at the resort they were going to that she was able to squeeze in.

"All this planning is making me tired! Look at the time it's already 10:30 p.m. I better get some shut eye! I don't want to be all droopy on our outing!" She flicked off the lights and kicked of her slippers then went to a long deep sleep.

**End of Chapter 6**

Everyone get ready for their big field trip with Rishi and Harp as their guardian! RxR pls. If it's possible pls. leave me a review it really perks me up to update faster! So pls. let me know what you think! Pls. NO FLAMES constructive criticisms are allowed! Thank you for reading this chapter! Pls. continue to read it. Thank you again!


	7. A long day

Summary: Mikan and Hotaru being the 2 hottest girls in the academy and Natsume and Ruka being chased by every girl in the academy

Summary: Mikan and Hotaru being the 2 hottest girls in the academy and Natsume and Ruka being chased by every girl in the academy. Mikan and Natsume are both 16 and their love for each other is growing. They will be sent out of the academy what will happen? Slight HxR. And some new characters that are not really a part of the original Gakuen Alice just my own.

I do not own Gakuen Alice! ! !

**Chapter 7**

Everyone was all geared up to go the beach. They all woke up early no one was even late! "Wow! No one's late." Mikan smiled while she just finished checking the attendance so that no one will be left out.

"So everybody lets get going!" She chirped.

"Hai!" They all picked up their bags and ran towards the big bus. Except for Natsume, You kun and Nobara chan.

"Natsume! Hurry up before! Your such a slow poke!" Mikan pushing Natsume to walk faster.

"Stop pushing me polka dots. Before I burn you."

"You cant burn me cause I can easily nullify it!" She stuck out her tongue and went beside Nobara and held her arm.

"Nobara chan lets run before we don't find any seats ne?" She smiled sweetly at her.

"U-uhm.. Ok Mikan chan." Nobara being shy and timid, she also let out a small smile. They both ran like two kids being left by the school bus.

"She's just like a kid ne Onii chan?" Youichi said looking at the face of Natsume that has softened but returned as soon as Youichi spoke to him.

"Yeah one of a kind." Youichi just nodded and picked up his bag. What Youichi didn't see was that Natsume let out a soft smile while gazing at his light and joy.

As they traveled on the bus everybody was so noisy. Rishi knew that so he just brought his own car the was a Jaguar it was color black and it was so fast that he arrived first at the resort. While Harp was the one driving the bus, she didn't mind all the noise cause she had her Ipod on. She was just there to protect them incase the AAO tries to attack them. If she needed help, Rishi will come rushing back.

They finally arrived after a 3 hour trip none stop.

Then they saw a bunch of people waving at them as they all went down the bus and as if on cue they all greeted them "Welcome to Tropical Paradise Beach Resort!" They all smiled and throw lots of flowers.

"Wha! Mikan you didn't tell us that you were bringing us to first class resort in whole of Japan!" They were all at awe.

"Of course I won't tell you! Then all of the excitement will be gone!" She was so happy that all her friends liked the resort she chose.

Duh! Who wouldn't want to skip classes to go to a beach resort and not only any other kind of beach resort but a first class!

"Why don't we all go to our hut and change?" Anna suggested.

They all agreed with her and went to their very big hut that didn't seem like a hut anymore it had a large living room with a LCD television the speakers were like a home theater, the kitchen was complete with all the pots and pans a pro chef needs, their room was divided by 2 one big room for the girls and the other for the boys.

They all rushed out to dive in the sea. Except for Mikan organizing some stuff, Natsume also there knew that she was still be busy. Harp went in their hut to check if the hut was safe along with Rishi.

"Hi Harp senpai, Rishi senpai! Are you having fun and are you comfortable with your room?" She smiled brightly at them. Rishi and Harp had their own room considering Rishi didn't want to be bothered.

"Everything's fine Mikan, you better go out there and have fun this is why we came here for right? For you and Natsume to bond with your friends before you go. So go in your room and change your clothes." Harp smiled brightly, Mikan obeyed Harp and changed.

Natsume was just lying on the couch and pretending to sleep, but all he wanted was just to wait for Mikan. He was thinking of ways how to ask Mikan out to the Costume party. His thoughts were distracted when Harp called his attention.

"Natsume you don't have to pretend to sleep. We know your waiting for her." Harp sat beside him so did Rishi who turned on the television, he placed his feet on the table and leaned back he was too busy preoccupied with the T.V. It had more functions then his T.V. so he thought of getting a new one again.

Natsume got up and glared at Harp. "Tch." He didn't want to ask how they knew that he was awake.

"Its something you'll learn when you get your training you can sense people if their awake or not just by observing how they breath."

The black cat just kept quite. Though deep down inside he could really tell that these two really were really keen on their senses. He suddenly pondered his thoughts about the AAO.

Why did they need to get even stronger? Does the AAO have something that they don't?

His thoughts were distracted when he saw Mikan wearing a two-piece bathing suit that was color white and she had a hat on. Natsume's jaw almost dropped but regains his posture.

"Natsume lets go and swim!" Mikan cheerfully pulled his arm and dragged Natsume. "Harp senpai why don't you fallow us and have fun for yourselves as well!"

"In awhile we will, will just check the surroundings before we do." She smiled brightly. With that she ran out to the door still dragging Natsume.

"Stop harassing me little girl and let go of my arm I don't want you to dislocate it." His voice cold as ever.

"Your such a big meanie! Anyway were here so take of your shirt and lets dive in!" Mikan running towards the beach, she was totally oblivious that lots of guys were staring at her body and Natsume noticed three guys coming near her.

He just wanted to burn them into ashes along with all the guys gaping at her.

"Hey pretty lady! You're so hot can we be friends with you or more?" A handsome guy smiling and checking Mikan out.

Mikan was a bit scared now, she didn't like to be stared like that and let alone surrounded by 3 maniacs.

Before Mikan could answer somebody behind her answered for her.

"No she doesn't want to so get the hell away from her." A cold voice came near them and revealed the black cat just in his swimming shorts that showed his masculine body.

The three backed away seeing Natsume's death glare and big body.

Then she pulled Mikan and dragged her to the other side of the beach.

"Natsume you scared them they just wanted to be my friend."

"Cant you see they had other intentions." Natsume getting a little pissed of that she defended those 3 jerks.

They were interrupted by Yuu "Mikan, Natsume come and join us the waters just fine!" And as if nothing happened she held Natsume's hand.

"Hai!" They both ran to their classmates.

They had fun and games in the water they played volleyball. They had a swimming competition. Tsubasa and Misaki fighting all the time as well as Mikan and Natsume they splashed water at each other. In short they had a blast that whole afternoon. Then it was night time they had dinner in a 5 star sea food restaurant. Heck they even had a seafood contest! But of course the undefeated seafood champion was none other than Hotaru the ice queen.

"What do we do now? It's still too early for bed and we just finished swimming." Koko sounding a bit bored

"Why don't we watch a movie back at the hut?" Tsubasa suggested.

"I have a better idea why don't we have a ghost haunt?" Sumire said with a sudden gleam in her eyes.

Then a certain brunette shivered at the thought of a ghost haunt.

**End of Chapter 7**

Get ready for chapter 8 it will be hilarious! It is all about the ghost haunt! ) So I hope you all review! I am a bit down that only 19 made reviews for me. Sigh. So I pls. hope you make me a review. It really helps me right allot faster. Thank you again.


	8. Scary night turned into a romantic night

Summary: Mikan and Hotaru being the 2 hottest girls in the academy and Natsume and Ruka being chased by every girl in the academy

Summary: Mikan and Hotaru being the 2 hottest girls in the academy and Natsume and Ruka being chased by every girl in the academy. Mikan and Natsume are both 16 and their love for each other is growing. They will be sent out of the academy what will happen? Slight HxR. And some new characters that are not really a part of the original Gakuen Alice just my own.

I do not own Gakuen Alice! ! !

**Chapter 8**

"You all just go ahead and I'll be waiting here in the hut." Mikan walking like a robot. The thing is she is even scared to stay at the hut but she still knows it's much scarier to go the woods.

"If you stay here I'll hit you with my baka gun." Hotaru had a sudden sparkle in her eye.

"Mou, Hotaru you guys will really give me a heart attack there!" Mikan getting all worked up.

"Don't worry Mikan chan you have as all here with you anyway not like the hut. I heard that Sumire saw something floating, right Sumire?" Tsubasa signaling Sumire.

"That's right I saw one so if you want to stay then stay with all the monsters and ghosts there." Sumire shooting Mikan a antagonizing look.

"Fine! I'll go! As long as we all go in one group!" Mikan rushing to Tsubasa to be hugged. They still do that which makes Natsume really pissed off.

So they all went off to go as one big group. Rishi and Harp just fallowed behind to watch over them incase deep down the forest the AAO is hiding. Mikan was holding on to Hotaru and Natsume was a bit worried so he walked beside Mikan.

"Wah! This place is so scary Hotaru!" Mikan whining.

"Koka-koka."

"What was that?!" Mikan jumped in fright hitting Natsume's chest. All of her classmates didn't mind her. They were all calm and composed.

Suddenly they saw something in the bushes it was moving, then they came closer to look at it and something suddenly came out it was white and it started floating in the air.

"What the hell is that?!" Mikan couldn't move an inch she was like in a stand still.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Everybody was screaming and panicking. Rishi and Harp their screams and came rushing to where it came from.

"What's happening?" Rishi said coldly as he opens his eyes.

"Apparently they saw a ghost." Harp answered worried.

Both rushing to the area of the so called ghost. Jumping from tree to tree. Harp praying that nothing bad happened to them and hoped it wasn't the AAO.

Everyone ran as far as they could. Natsume picked Mikan up bridal style and started to go deeper in the forest; Hotaru was grabbed by Ruka and ran back to beach. The others were not to far off from the beach.

A cloth suddenly came floating near them and Rishi looked at it awkwardly and held it pulled the so called ghost. It was nothing but bird under a cloth.

Rishi glared coldly at the bird. This caused the bird to panic in fright.

Natsume and Mikan were far from the others but they didn't know anything what was going on. Natsume then let go of Mikan.

"Where are we Natsume?" Mikan asked shaking. She was so petrified, Natsume really started to worry about her.

"I don't know. Are you ok Mikan?" Natsume asked in a very soft tone, his eyes softened at the sight of Mikan. She needed someone to hug her and he did.

"Mikan don't be scared. I'm here." Natsume whispered in Mikan's ear.

Mikans fears slowly drifted away in Natsume's touch. Mikan snuggled closer to him. Both of them laid on the grass and stared at the mystical sky above them. They still both hugged each other. Natsume turned to look at his Mikan he leaned forward and pressed his lips onto hers. Mikan wasn't a bit shock anymore like the last time she kissed back and Natsume's tongue was savoring her sweet mouth.

They kissed for quite awhile now and Natsume pulled away to give themselves some air. He was trying to stop the urge to do her now but he knows it's not the time. He wanted to do her when she was officially his and in a special way.

"Baka I want to tell you something." Natsume's voice had a hint of seriousness but his sweet voice was still there.

"What is it Natsume no hentai?" Mikan smiled sweetly at him.

He was having a hard time saying it but he didn't want to take any chances. Then all of a sudden fireflies appeared making Mikan's face glow. He pressed his lips to have another lip lock with Mikan then when he released her lips he whispered in her ear "Your going to be my date." He said coldly.

Mikan was just awestruck before she was able to answer she Rishi and the others, all of them were shocked at their position especially Sumire who was fuming with anger.

"Sakura!! I'm going to beat you up into a pulp!" Sumire turning to a cat dog girl and started chasing Mikan around.

"Wah!! Hotaru!!" Mikan wailing as she was about to jump to her best friend Hotaru dodged it. "Hotaru!! I thought you were my friend!" Hotaru still not minding her.

Mikan stood up and she was running frantically while Sumire scary as ever (her facial reaction was like the Cinderella play. She was scary as hell that time.)

After their scary evening they all went to the hut to call it a night. Two lovers were still awake. They still had flash backs of that enchanting night. Then they both fell asleep with smiles plastered on their mouths.

**End of Chapter 8**

Thank you for reading again! Sorry for keeping you waiting! Anyway pls. continue to RxR!! Hope you like it!! ) Thank you to aliceacademy8, StarAngel02, Clodcaberte and Unreadableme.. )


	9. Extraordinary costume

Summary: Mikan and Hotaru being the 2 hottest girls in the academy and Natsume and Ruka being chased by every girl in the academy

Summary: Mikan and Hotaru being the 2 hottest girls in the academy and Natsume and Ruka being chased by every girl in the academy. Mikan and Natsume are both 16 and their love for each other is growing. They will be sent out of the academy what will happen? Slight HxR. And some new characters that are not really a part of the original Gakuen Alice just my own.

I do not own Gakuen Alice! ! !

**Chapter 9**

The end of their trip has come and they all had to come back to the academy. So everyone packed all their stuff and proceeded to the bus followed by Rishi and Harp.

As they reached the gates of the academy there were a flock of fan boys waving a banner asking her to go out with them. Mikan just smiled at them and rushed to look for Hotaru. Little did they know she was already been asked by Natsume, scratch that commanded by Natsume.

"Hey Hotaru! Want to come to central town with me? I was planning to buy a costume since I didn't have one yet." Mikan smiling sweetly at her which made lots of fan boys drool at her.

"I'll go with you Mikan!" A fan boy jumping for attention.

"No! Mikan me!" Another fan boy smiling menacingly.

"It will cost you 50 rabbits and you have to treat me dinner." Hotaru not having any affection for her.

"Fine! I will pay you when we both get there." Mikan dragging Hotaru so they can get away from all those fan boys.

"Whew! Good thing we lost those fan boys! They were really creeping me out with all there stares at me." Mikan sighing in relief.

"I think our troubles are not yet over." Hotaru pointing at their right side where there were another bunch of fan boys running after them.

"Hotaru chan! Mikan chan! Can you be my date!?" A fan boy rushing in front of them.

Hotaru used her teleport watch that she just invented. "Click!"

"Where are we Hotaru?" Mikan wondering.

"We are somewhere in the middle of Central Town." Hotaru also looking where they were.

"I never went to this part of Central Town yet!" Mikan squealed with excitement.

"Well anyway let's go look for our costumes it getting late." Hotaru walking ahead.

"Right!" Mikan grabbing Hotaru's arm. Hotaru just let her hold it; she was a bit scared that maybe one of the fan boys might just drag her. That happened once though, Hotaru was so worried Natsume almost burned the three fan boys who tried to kidnap her so from that day forward all her classmates were secure with her especially our kuro neko.

The first costume shop they entered looked so colorful on the inside and the outside, but their in for a big surprise.

"Welcome to our clown shop costume! We have various clown costumes that might suit you!" A bouncing clown appeared out of nowhere.

Mikan and Hotaru winced at the thought of wearing a clown costume.

"Here are our best qualities! Come and try them on! AguguHahaha!!" The clown looked so irritating when you saw him you'll just punch him.

"Were not interested no thanks!" Hotaru and Mikan rushing out of the shop before they were forced to wear any of those horrible looking costumes that a girl will never desire!

No luck followed them as they were searching for their costumes. From that clown store followed by a Goth shop to a scary beyond all reason shop followed by scary employees.

As they were about to give up they passed by a small costume shop just around the corner. It was very pretty but as you went in it was as big a supermarket it was full of costumes and accessories.

"Wow! How did this place get so big?" Mikan was at awe.

"That's because of my alice that makes everything bigger or smaller." A mid-twenties lady answered her.

"Oh! Is your store new?" Mikan still at shocked. While Hotaru was looking around.

"Yup! So what are you two young ladies looking for?" The lady smiled kindly at them.

"Do you have any costume that will look good on us?" Mikan answered gracefully.

"Sure lets get you two girls in the fitting room."

As they both tried lots of costume none of them were exactly right for them so they kept on trying different kinds of costumes and still nothing was perfect for their personalities. As they were about to give up the lady stood up and rushed to a secret room in the store.

"Aha! Here! I think these will suit your personalities!" The lady smiled brightly lifting the two costumes.

So they both tried it on, it just fitted them perfectly as if those costumes were made for them. Hotaru looked at herself and she now found the perfect costume then she turned to Mikan she was stunned she looked so beautiful.

"You two look so beautiful!" The sales lady was sparkling at their sight.

"But Mikan your costume is different from Hotaru's."

"What do you mean by that?" Mikan looked puzzled.

"You'll find out when you are with the one you love. So shall I pack your costumes?" She smiled at them.

They nodded and Mikan still thinking about what that lady told her.

It was night time and it was time to have dinner since Mikan dragged Hotaru to go to Central Town Mikan let her choose were to eat and of course the ice queen chose the most expensive one in Central Town.

"Good thing I'm a special star!" Mikan sighed in relief. All the special star's have a limitless card.

After dinner they went straight home and applied their beauty creams they all wanted to look their best for the ball. So before 10 all of the students were sound asleep including Natsume. The academy was in solitude but not for long for a raven haired boy and a auburn haired girl.

**End of Chapter 9**

**RxR Pls! Thank you for all the reviews! I hope their would be more reviews! PLS LEAVE A REVIEW PLS!! Thank you… Sorry for the wait I'm getting a bit slow! The next chapter is going to be romantic! **


	10. A very magical dress

Summary: Mikan and Hotaru being the 2 hottest girls in the academy and Natsume and Ruka being chased by every girl in the academy

Summary: Mikan and Hotaru being the 2 hottest girls in the academy and Natsume and Ruka being chased by every girl in the academy. Mikan and Natsume are both 16 and their love for each other is growing. They will be sent out of the academy what will happen? Slight HxR. And some new characters that are not really a part of the original Gakuen Alice just my own.

I do not own Gakuen Alice! ! !

**Chapter 10**

The day of the costume ball has arrived! And everybody is rushing to get ready for the big night, they all wanted to be the king and queen of the night. But some students seem to be sleeping without a care in the world.

"Yawn. Why is it so noisy at this time?" A brown haired girl rolling around her bed and turned to look at her clock.

"Shit! It's 1 in the afternoon and I'm still not prepared!" Then Mikan wiggled out of her bed but fell on the floor.

"Ouch! What a morning! Oh well I better get going or I'll look like a disaster later on!" Mikan rushed to the bathroom and had a quick shower. After she had her shower she dressed up and grabbed her wallet.

"I better go look for Hotaru! I don't know how to fix my self at these kinds of occasions!" Mikan rushing through the corridors but before she could reach Hotaru's room there were fan boys running after her which made it a bit hard for her.

"Finally! I arrived!" Mikan puffing hard and before she could knock she was sucked by the doormat and saw Hotaru and their other classmates where there having their hair done and whatnot.

"Wow Hotaru! You really knew that those inventions of yours will be really handy." Mikan looking at Hotaru's inventions.

"Yeah, so what do you want? Your hairdone? Manicure, Pedicure? Facial treatment?" Hotaru looking at Mikan's wallet.

"Wait a minute! So your charging everyone here?!" Mikan with a disappointed look.

"Yup." Hotaru answered coldly.

"If your not going to have anything done with yourself I better vacuum you out of here." Hotaru ready to press the button.

"I guess I don't have a choice do I?" Mikan sighed and sat on the machine.

"How much will this cost?" Mikan asked.

"30 rabbits." Hotaru clicked on some buttons and it was done.

"Here." Mikan grabbed 30 rabbits from her purse.

"Glad to make business with you, sit here dum dum." Hotaru then pressed some buttons then a chair suddenly appeared out of no where.

The whole afternoon went on and on from facial creams to hair salons to nails and finally night came everyone was starting to wear their costumes.

**Natsume's Room**

"Hey Natsume nice costume you got there." Ruka dressed as a magician with his rabbit in his cap.

"Tch." Natsume was dressed like James Bond but he looked even sexier.

"Your thinking of how Sakura chan will look like right? Well I bet she will look pretty." Ruka slightly blushing.

"She better be." Natsume smirked and headed to the door and he was followed by Ruka.

**Grand Costume Ball**

Slowly the room was being filled up with the students wearing beautiful costumes some were just plane weird. Natsume was growing impatient waiting for Mikan to show up but she was going to be late again. Ruka sensed it and offered Natsume to get some drinks then agreed. All the girls were staring at Natsume and Ruka asking them to dance with them later on some were attempting to kiss Natsume but at the nick of time Sumire bounced out fuming with anger then all the girls were running away from the scary permy.

As if on cue the lights were off then only a spotlight was on and it was flashed upon a brunette that looked like a runway model with her slender legs and perfect skin tone matching with the make up that was light and not to heavy her hair was curled. She was wearing a combination of green and blue costume that was above her knee and it was a tube and she had a pair of pair of sparkly blue and green glittery wings not to mention Mikan's killer stilettos.

The guys were all just stunned at the beauty in front of them which made all the girls become so jealous others were just admiring her. All the lights then came on Mikan was so shocked to have the spot light so she just stood like a statue once the lights were not focused on her she was still not able to move due to the millions of eyes still looking at her. Natsume was also glued at the girl he loves so much.

"Hey Mikan chan! You look so pretty!" Tsubasa putting an arm around her that made every guy want to beat him up. He was wearing a biker costume.

"Tsubasa senpai! You look handsome as well!" Mikan feeling comfortable being with Tsubasa.

"Is it me or is it getting hot in here?" Tsubasa wiping sweat from his forehead.

Yeah you guessed it right it was our jealous neko.

"Hands off my date Andou." Natsume shooting Tsubasa a death glare instantly his hands came off.

"Fine. Just take care of Mikan." Then off went Tsubasa.

"Why did you have to scare him like that?" Mikan putting her hands on her waist.

Natsume didn't say anything but he just held her hand and pulled her away from the crowd he was about to pop the question when suddenly the host began to speak and start the ball so they all had to dance with their partners so the ball officially began. And then it took awhile before Natsume can muster a word again.

"Hey Natsume wanna dance?" Mikan holding out her hand.

"Why would I dance with you?" Natsume answered coldly.

"You're so boring!" Mikan started walking away when Natsume snapped his fingers then the light was focused on him and the song was changed. Mikan turned her head. Then Natsume started dancing like Justin Timberlake.

Don't be so quick to walk away  
Dance with me  
I wanna rock your body  
Please stay  
Dance with me  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
Dance with me  
Just let me rock you  
Till the break of day  
Dance with me

Natsume then started to dance in front of Mikan. Mikan tried to avoid him but whenever she did Natsume slipped back in front of her and danced so sexy.

Got time, but I don't mind  
Just wanna rock you girl  
I'll have whatever you have  
Come on, just give it a whirl  
See I've been watching you  
I like the way you move  
So go ahead, girl, just do  
That ass shaking thing you do

Then Natsume grabbing her hand.

So you grab your girls  
And you grab a couple more  
And you all come meet me  
In the middle of the floor  
Said the air is thick, it's smelling right  
So you pass to the left and you sail to the right

"Natsume! Take me instead!"

Don't be so quick to walk away  
Dance with me  
I wanna rock your body  
Please stay  
Dance with me  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
Dance with me  
Just let me rock you  
Till the break of day  
Dance with me

Girls started fainting. "Natsume your so hot!"

I don't mean no harm  
Just wanna rock you girl  
Make a move, but be calm  
Let's go, let's give it a whirl  
See it appears to me  
You like the way I move  
I'll tell you what I'm gonna do  
Pull you close and share my groove

Natsume still dancing in front of Mikan then she gave in and started dancing.

So you grab your girls  
And you grab a couple more  
And you all come meet me  
In the middle of the floor  
Said the air is thick, it's smelling right

So you pass to the left and you sail to the right

Are you feeling me?  
Let's do something  
Let's make a bet  
Cause I, gotta have you naked by the end of this song

They danced all through out the night. You'll never expect Natsume to be as good as Justin he was way hotter with the get up he had.

When it was 12 a.m. Natsume took Mikan's hand then brought her to their Sakura tree.

"I really had a great time Natsume. You dance so good where did you learn that?"

"Why? Wanna have a dance competition?" He smirked.

"Nah! You might loose."

"In your dreams polka dots, but your not half bad."

Mikan just giggled as a reply.

"Mikan you really look beautiful tonight." Natsume staring in her eyes.

"Thank you." Mikan blushing deep red. His heart is beating so fast.

Then he blurted it out.

"I love you Mikan." Natsume covered his eyes with his bangs.

Mikan was so shocked but smiled and began to cry.

"I love you too Natsume!" Mikan jumped into Natsume's arms and kissed him on the lips.

Then a light started flashing around them then suddenly they were floating under the moon. They didn't care about anything as they opened their eyes they found out that Mikan's costume was sparkling so bright the glitters then suddenly came off Mikan's dress then it was made into a sparkling trail of bridge.

They both walked romantically on mid air as they went back down on the ground.

"She found out about the surprise once you kiss your true love." The sales lady staring out her window smiling.

"Just like her sister."

**End of Chapter 10**

Sorry guys!! I was a bit busy lately looking for my college! Well hope you liked the story!! And sorry again! Thank you! RxR pls!


	11. This is the beginning

Summary: Mikan and Hotaru being the 2 hottest girls in the academy and Natsume and Ruka being chased by every girl in the academy

Summary: Mikan and Hotaru being the 2 hottest girls in the academy and Natsume and Ruka being chased by every girl in the academy. Mikan and Natsume are both 16 and their love for each other is growing. They will be sent out of the academy what will happen? Slight HxR. And some new characters that are not really a part of the original Gakuen Alice just my own.

I do not own Gakuen Alice! ! !

**Chapter 11**

"It's the last day." Mikan staring out her terrace it was 3 a.m. but she cant seem to fall asleep when she realized it was her last day here in the academy.

"Why are you still up polka?" Natsume coming out of nowhere then his hands snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to his body.

"I just realized it's our last day here, don't you feel lonely?" Mikan turned to face Natsume.

"It's only for 3 years we'll be coming back anyway." Natsume's eyes were starting to soften at the sight of his sad girlfriend.

"I know but." Mikan was cut of by Natsume.

"But you should know that we are the only ones who can protect the academy, our friends." Natsume caressing her face to wipe away a teardrop.

"Yeah, your right as long as your with me I won't be sad. So promise me you won't ever leave my side no matter what." Mikan's eyes were now full of determination and a hint of affection for her lover.

"I will always be here for you even at the times you don't want me too I will be here." Natsume's face came close and pressed his lips unto hers.

"Will you sleep beside me please Natsume?" Mikan hugging Natsume tightly as if she were to lose him.

"Fine baka."

Their sleep wasn't that long considering they had to pack their things and get going.

"Natsume! We better start packing or else Rishi sensai will kill us! He told us if we were late he will do something we will regret!" Mikan running back and forth to get her stuff from her closet then shoving it in her suitcase.

"You mean you didn't pack a day before?" Natsume rubbing his head.

"Yup! Why is really meant to be like that?" Mikan still running like and idiot.

"You really are a baka. Well that's your problem I'm going back to sleep wake me when your finished." Natsume covering his face with another pillow.

"Mou! Natsume your such a jerk!" Mikan didn't have anymore time to argue so she just let him sleep. She packed all her clothes and essentials for her skin and what not then she opened a cabinet were she stared for a long time it was a album where "friends" were embellished she remembered making that album.

**Flashback**

"Hey guys can you help me make my album?" An eleven year old Mikan pleading for her friends help to decorate it.

"Yeah sure that would be fun!" Anna and Nonoko smiled at her.

"Only if you pay me." Hotaru finding a way to make money again.

"We'll all help!" The rest of the class answered.

"Thanks lets get started!" Mikan opening a large box of decorating items.

The album was finished it was filled with glitter glues, messages and it was all decorated by them. There were pictures of them on it and all kinds of things.

**End of Flashback**

A tear came streaming down Mikan's face the memories of that day kept flashing through her mind.

"It's so hard." More tears came out.

"Mikan don't cry."

As she turned her head she found her whole class that just entered without Mikan noticing it.

"Hotaru?" Mikan trying to wipe all her tears away but it was no use cause it kept on coming out.

"Hey Mikan what's Natsume doing on your bed?!" Sumire exploding like a volcano.

"Wha? Oh yeah me and Natsume are together already." Mikan scratching her head.

"Congratulations!" The whole class boomed out.

Natsume woke up and realized they all know that she was his and he was hers.

"It was about time you told her! It's been 6 years!" Ruka putting his arm around Natsume's neck.

"Tch." That was a thank you that Ruka already knew.

"I'm really confused? Why did Ruka say that?" Mikan asked dumbly.

"Your really are an idiot. We all know that you both liked each other since we were 10." Hotaru answered. Sighing in defeat.

"Really?" Mikan was blushing deep red.

"Yeah really! Your happy now but now your time has come!" Sumire chasing Mikan around the room.

"Permy! Stop that! Hotaru help me!" Mikan wailing for help.

"No since its your last day I want to have a found memory of you." Hotaru siping a cup of tea.

Once the both of them got tired they gave Mikan and Natsume a gift.

"Hey what is this?" Mikan shaking the package.

"Open it and find out." Koko answered.

Mikan opened the package ripping it off like a kid. It was a book then she opened the book to find dedications from all her classmates and friends each page was one for Mikan and one for Natsume.

"All of you thank you!" Mikan stood up and bowed her head in front of her friends.

"I will come back for all of you! I will be stronger for all of you! We will come back to protect you all." As she lifted her head only to see all of them weeping.

"Stop crying everybody I want to leave with a smile on your faces." Mikan smiling brightly. This smile made everyone's sorrow gone.

"Baka I'm gonna miss you so you better come back after 3 years in one piece." Hotaru hugging Mikan tightly.

"Oh Hotaru. I will." Mikan hugging back in return.

The day went by so fast they took lots of pictures to remember by they all went to their secret hideaway place. But time came that it was time for them to depart.

"Goodbye everybody! I will keep on writing!" Mikan waving goodbye. Natsume just nodded at all of them and went in the car with Mikan.

"This is just the beginning and the future looking bright on us with good friends to come back to." Mikan looking at the gift all of her friends worked hard on.

"It is." Natsume held her hand and they were off to an adventure they will face together.

"As long as she's with him she's safe." Hotaru murmured to herself.

"I trust them to guard each other." Ruka answered back.

"So back to our blackmailing." Hotaru showing a picture of Ruka in a mermaid costume.

"Imai!" Ruka running after Hotaru.

**End of Chapter 11**

**RxR! I hope you like the story!! ******** pls. continue on reading! **


	12. I will not fail!

Summary: Mikan and Hotaru being the 2 hottest girls in the academy and Natsume and Ruka being chased by every girl in the academy

Summary: Mikan and Hotaru being the 2 hottest girls in the academy and Natsume and Ruka being chased by every girl in the academy. Mikan and Natsume are both 16 and their love for each other is growing. They will be sent out of the academy what will happen? Slight HxR. And some new characters that are not really a part of the original Gakuen Alice just my own.

I do not own Gakuen Alice! ! !

**Chapter 12**

**Warning at the end there is a bit of love scene. But don't worry it's at the last part. Thank you. Pls. Continue. **

"Wow! It's so beautiful here!" Mikan cannot help but act like a child again.

"Would you sit down properly polka dots." Natsume's eyes were closed he woke up because of Mikan's noisy voice.

Mikan didn't mind him but continued to be like a kid.

"Look Natsume the water it's so clear! And look at the scene here it's so pretty!" Mikan's eyes were dazzling at the sight.

Natsume just pulled her girlfriend to sit properly and he snaked his arm around Mikan's waist.

"Hey Natsume I think we should not do this their just in front of us you know?" Mikan whispering in Natsume's ears.

"We can here your voice Mikan. Your whispering too loud." Harp still reading a book and not turning her head.

"Oh! Gomen." Mikan bowed her head she was so embarrassed to whisper so loudly.

"That's alright Mikan as long as you don't show us your intimate moments with us. Were fine with that right Rishi?"

"Whatever."

"We are here now." Harp announced.

It was already night time when they arrived at Lake Kashinoya.

It was a house surrounded by lots of trees and at the other end was a crystal clear beach.

The house on the other hand was color white it was serene and very peaceful but at its basement lies lots of weapons gadgets and gizmos. It didn't look like it but the house was secure with alarm system that can not be turned off by anything including an alice because Rishi has his nullifying always on guard.

"Listen up we are going to start the training now since we were just sitting around in the car." Harp was now serious.

"Natsume come with me and Mikan go with Rishi. We are going to be at the beach." Harp now started walking to the beach followed by Natsume.

They both understood that they had to concentrate and listen to their teachers.

As soon as Natsume and Harp were no where in sight. Rishi spoke up.

"I have observed you and we have a long way to go before you can fight for the academy."

"I will do my best to learn fast!" Mikan said in a preserving tone.

"Good. Now what you lack the most is balance so we start off there. You are very clumsy. Clumsiness could cause you death no matter how strong your alices are you might end up killing yourself."

"You have to stand on this chopstick this you must balance and focus. You have 3 days to complete this but you will still have lots of things to do and not only that. If the chopstick breaks you get another one there in the pile."

"That's so hard!" Mikan wailed.

"That's another thing you lack its patience. We will work on that later."

Mikan shut the hell up and obeyed his teacher.

On the other end of the beach was Natsume and Harp.

"This is your task try to hurt me at least once." Harp commanded.

"Tch. What for?"

"You'll find out. Just take a blow."

Natsume didn't say another word but did what he was told to as he was about to hit Harp suddenly she dodged it without breaking a sweat. Natsume then understood his task.

Harp was very fast and stealthy so it was a challenge worth to work on. Natsume was very eager because never in his life did he miss a punch or anyway to hurt a person, it was his first time and by a girl so that lit up a flame in him.

"Now I see we still have long way to go before you can catch up with me. But to put more pressure on you I'll just give up to today, I know you are a fast learner. Let's check that shall we?"

Punch after punch, Natsume was getting annoyed already. He still kept on going they were there for the whole night still Natsume couldn't get one hit from her.

"I guess I was wrong. Let's wrap this up for tonight."

"No. Let's end this."

"Wow. You really have a strong aura with you even all through this night."

Harp just stood there waiting for Natsume to punch. For another 3 hours that night Natsume succeeded with his goal he was poofed out so as their way back they saw Mikan still going on with her task. Natsume was shocked he thought he was working hard guess his wrong.

"I can do this!" Mikan with a head band that said "I will not fail!" in Japanese.

Rishi was just closing his eyes.

"What a strong willed girl you got there." Harp commented to Natsume.

"Yeah. She's an idiot." Natsume was very proud deep inside. He knows his girl can do it.

It was one in the morning Mikan still couldn't get it. She was just dragged in by Natsume, Rishi didn't want to deal will her he might just end up killing her.

Rishi was on the roof top watching over the stars when Harp joined him.

"We got 3 years. When do you plan to tell her everything?" Harp lying closer into Rishi's arms.

"In time." Was all Rishi could say. Then they sensed someone out their house as the came closer to check who it was it was a Mikan still trying to complete her task.

"Guess she really is your sister." Harp hugging Rishi.

"Yeah, well I'm in the need of something." Rishi squeezed Harp's butt which made Harp turned on and they kissed passionately and teleported to their room.

Rishi slowly taking Harp's clothes of and his hand traveling to her breast and slowly to her lower part and rubbing it gently.

While Harp was busy unbuckling Rishi's pants then she went to down below to suck his cock. Rishi was getting so impatient he lifted Harp up and started to take her bra and panty off and shoving her into the bed.

Rishi was kissing her neck with soft and luscious kisses to her breasts to her stomach and to her waist and to her femininity.

Harp arched up and moaned but not too loud to be heard only to Rishi. Rishi couldn't hold on anymore so he positioned to her entrance then he pushed in. Every thrust was pleasurable. Sensation was all they could feel. They went on and on through all the night.

**End of Chapter 12**

**I hope you like it! RxR people! I would really appreciate it! Thank you to those who take the time to leave a review! Thank you so much! Continue on reading! And I'll continue to make another chapter faster! Anyways thank you for the people who read this thank you! In the next chapter I'm considering to make a love scene of Natsume and Mikan would you like that? Pls. leave a review so I'll know. **


	13. It was special after all

This is my first fanfic I hope you will all like it

This is my first fanfic I hope you will all like it.

Summary: Mikan and Hotaru being the 2 hottest girls in the academy and Natsume and Ruka being chased by every girl in the academy. Mikan and Natsume are both 16 and their love for each other is growing. They will be sent out of the academy what will happen? Slight HxR. And some new characters that are not really a part of the original Gakuen Alice just my own.

I do not own Gakuen Alice! ! !

**Chapter 13**

**Warning! There is a slight lemon here again! Sorry for the disturbance pls. continue to read! **

**Mikan's Dream**

"_Are they there?"_ A very cold stern voice. He was in a suit you couldn't really see any features.

"_Yes sir."_ A very gentle young woman replied. Her head was turned away you could only see her hair it was brownish black and it was at mid length.

"_In three years time we will also train you to better than that girl even with the kuro neko beside her they won't match to your ability." _

Then the mysterious voice let out a very loud sinister laugh.

**End of Mikan's Dream**

"What was that?!" Mikan suddenly sitting straight up droplets of sweat were trickling down her face. She felt her heart beat so fast, she was panting very hard.

"What's wrong Mikan?" Natsume was just at the other side of the room it was 2 a.m. from to much panic Natsume forgot to put a shirt on. Indeed the night was really hot!

"I had a bad dream." Mikan was staring at the floor. Her dream kept on replaying on and on.

"What was the dream about?" As Natsume came closer Mikan saw him and once again shouted but her mouth was covered by Natsume. He signaled her to keep it down or else they will get in trouble with their trainers.

Once Natsume felt that she regained her composure he let go of his hand.

"What are doing here wearing only your boxers?!" Mikan popping out.

"I got worried about you baka youjo."

By the way Mikan was in her white tank top and her pink silky panty she bought from Victoria's Secret.

"Your all sweaty." Natsume got a small face towel then went to the C.R. to wash it with some cold water since it was very hot already.

"What are you going to do?" Her voice was slightly nervous due to the shock she had with Natsume in his underwear.

"What does look like?" He wiped her forehead and neck then he stopped looking down at Mikan's chest. He shook it off and being Natsume and a perverted boyfriend he let his hand go in Mikan's tank top and to his surprise Mikan was not wearing any bra so technically Natsume felt her breasts.

"NATSUME YOU PERVERTED JERK!" She really had to ruin Natsume's fun.

"What happened here?" Harp asked very worriedly but only to blush at the scene she saw. Rishi was in the state of shock.

"You kids I told you to not us see these kinds of "affection"" Harp was laughing anime style.

Mikan wasn't able to talk she was very embrassed.

"She seduced me to go in her room." Natsume's eyes were dull and cold as if nothing happened.

"Hey! Mikan I never knew that you know how to seduce!" Harp laughing so hard she fell on the floor laughing her laughs out. While Rishi got back to planet earth he dragged Harp back to their room, Harp still in her chibi mode."

"That's not true!" She pounced on top of Natsume.

All Natsume's reply was she pulled her head and he kissed on her lips.

Natsume started to have making out session with her that involves his hand traveling to her breasts and squeezing it a little but not to much to hurt her. He started to take of her tank top she complied so her breasts were now exposed. It was very round and plump it wasn't very big but it was how Natsume wanted her breasts to be.

He changed the position now Mikan under and Natsume on top. His lips were trailing down to the side of her cheek, he nibbled on her earlobe making Mikan moan which turned him on. Then the black cat focused his attention down the neck and to her breasts. He sucked and licked her right breast while massaging her left breast.

"Natsume that feels so good!"

She moaned again.

Her moan was like music that every time she moaned he gets more and more horny. When he satisfied both her breasts he kissed and her waist then he stopped to take of her silky panty. He was so hungry to taste her so he opened her legs wide open and started to lick and finger her.

"Natsume don't stop!"

Mikan moaned but not too loud to be heard again by their trainers.

Another vibrating lick from Natsume which sent Mikan to cum.

Mikan panted once again she rested for awhile only to turn to Natsume and whisper "My turn!" She winked and now proceeded to take his boxer off.

His member was now erect and hard. She pumped it with her hand first then kissed its head then she sucked it.

That made Mikan earn a groan form Natsume.

Natsume was a bit faster to cum. But when it all went out Mikan swallowed it.

Natsume was still full of energy so he was now positioned to her entrance.

"Do you want to do it with me?" Natsume was looking very serious.

"If you promise to be always here with me."

"I will."

"But are you very sure?"

"I have nothing to worry about as long as you are by my side I know I made the right decision. Just go slow ok?"

"Ok. Wait take this pill so you wont get pregnant." A smiled curved from his handsome face.

Mikan drank it and they were ready to go.

"Mikan I love you."

He was no ready to enter and have her officially his. Pain filled Mikan's lower region but as soon as Natsume started to take it slow it adjusted to its size and it started to so good.

"Natsume faster and harder!" Natsume did was he was told to so.

As every pump Natsume made they felt love gushing all over. They knew it was right. They know that they will only feel this with each other.

They both reached their climax at the same time. Mikan was lying down on Natsume's arm.

"You know I was suppose to make our first time special." Natsume's voice was a bit sad.

"It was you saved me from that awful dream I had." Mikan smiled at him

"I love you Natsume." Then she kissed him on his lips and on they went all night on the floor and in the bathtub.

Good thing Rishi and Harp were too busy doing the same thing! And it was a Sunday morning so they didn't have any training for that day.

**End of Chapter 13**

**I hope you all like it! I thought it would be good time to let them have their first now. RxR pls! Thank you for all the reviews I received! Pls. continue to read! Look out for the fallowing chapters! **


	14. A battle, a kid, a dream

This is my first fanfic I hope you will all like it

This is my first fanfic I hope you will all like it.

Summary: Mikan and Hotaru being the 2 hottest girls in the academy and Natsume and Ruka being chased by every girl in the academy. Mikan and Natsume are both 16 and their love for each other is growing. They will be sent out of the academy what will happen? Slight HxR. And some new characters that are not really a part of the original Gakuen Alice just my own.

I do not own Gakuen Alice! ! !

**Chapter 14**

From time to time Mikan has this dream about that same girl yet she can't see her face. Mikan hesitated to tell Harp and Rishi about this dream only to Natsume.

"You know I dreamt about her again." Mikan staring at the clouds.

"Again?"

"Yeah but this time she was younger but I could still tell that was still her."

**Flashback of Mikan's dream**

"_Hehe.. You better run kid!" _A tall guy with lots of muscles came closer to the kid that was trapped in the alley.

"_Somebody please help me!" _She was so terrified, trembling all over.

"_Come here sweety!" _The ugly guy came closer.

"_Mommy please save me!" _She shouted her lungs out.

As that guy was near he grabbed the young girl's arms. She was crying she was trying to get loose. The ugly guy started to take off her dress.

"_Get away from me!!" _Then a as her eyes widen in anger something came out from her eyes it was like a beam of laser that cut the ugly mans body into half.

She walked away as if nothing happened still the blood stains on her clothes.

**End of Flashback**

"Natsume, Mikan back to your training!" Harp shouted.

"Beat you to it. No alices allowed" Natsume smirked.

"You can't beat me I'm faster!" Then they declared their race.

Both of them arrived at the same time.

As the training went on they had 100 laps around the Lake Kashinoya non-stop, 300 pushups, 300 sit ups, 1000 times on the jumping rope, rock climbing and swimming. That was just for the physical training not the alice training yet!

On and on the training getting so serious they were like soldiers being carved into the perfect fighting machines. They were very strong with or without each other they trained with each other not holding back to one another blood spilled time to time when they fought.

They made a pact to never hold back when they fought against each other no matter how difficult it was. Actually they are fighting now.

"Their getting very strong with just a year ne?" Harp observing their attacks.

"Yeah. In a matter of time maybe they beat us?"

"Let's see after a billion years!"

"Boom!"

"Natsume I'm gonna get you for that!" Mikan with her face dirty all over.

"Then do it baka." He smirked.

"Boom!"

"Not too bad polka dots." He had a scratch on his face.

"Don't get too cocky!" Mikan used her earth alice.

"That was close, but not too close enough."

Mikan and Natsume like to piss each other off because they both know that they can bring out the best of their alices when they are angry. Their battle caused them to blow up half of the forest but thanks to Rishi's earth alice the were able to bring it to normal.

While the couple who tried to break each others bones lied together as the slept under a sakura tree in each other's arms.

"They look really tired let's just let them rest for awhile before they continue their night training." Harp hugging Rishi.

"What do we do while we wait for them?" His tone was very seductive.

"I guess you can show me." Harp kissed him on the lips. Then they teleported to their room where they made love.

**End of Chapter 14**

**Thank you again for reading my fanfic! I hope you continue to give me lots of feedback about my story so I can make it better for all the readers! RxR pls. look out for my next fanfic I would be publishing it when I finish this story but it's on the making! Would you like it to be rated M or T or what tell me so I know what the people like!! **


	15. Unleashing of a dark past

This is my first fanfic I hope you will all like it

This is my first fanfic I hope you will all like it.

Summary: Mikan and Hotaru being the 2 hottest girls in the academy and Natsume and Ruka being chased by every girl in the academy. Mikan and Natsume are both 16 and their love for each other is growing. They will be sent out of the academy what will happen? Slight HxR. And some new characters that are not really a part of the original Gakuen Alice just my own.

I do not own Gakuen Alice! ! !

**Chapter 15**

**Mikan's Dream**

"_Hey mommy where are you taking us?" A bouncy little girl with brown silky hair trickling down her cute face. _

"_We are going to your Ji-chan." Her face was covered but you can tell that she was a very kind lady. _

"_Mommy are you going to leave us?" Now this little girl was different from her sister she had black hair._

"_No onee-chan she won't! Right mommy?" Her eyes were sparkling hoping her mother will give them a positive answer._

"…"

"_Mommy is it true?" _

_A tear forming in her eye. _

_A big fat drop landed on her lap._

_She grabbed her to little girls tightly as if it were her last._

"_I love you don't forget that." She continued to cry._

_Both of the little girls were very confused but the cried all together._

"_I'll be always here for you don't worry."_

**End of Mikan's Dream**

It's almost 3 years of non-stop training. 3 years of wondering about her dream. 3 years of silence. 3 years of loving someone who in turn loved her back. Life was good for Mikan as things were going smooth. She was excited to go back to her school especially seeing Hotaru again. She has grown prettier and intelligent. No longer the naive little girl who is careless. No longer the girl who will cry she allot stronger now.

3 years for this raven haired hottie dare I say more? He's been officially pulled away from his darkness thanks to her very gorgeous and sweet girlfriend. 3 years of training making his body. . . . . Let's just say Mikan can't take her hands of him. His skills are swift and smooth as always but way better than before having Harp as your teacher you better be! She may look sweet and kind hearted but once you're in training she's like a lion ready claw you to death! By the way he has 5 alices already given by Mikan namely; Fire, water, wind, earth and teleporting. Well Mikan has ton's of alices though.

As for Rishi he's planning to tell something important to Mikan before they leave and go back to the academy. Something he should have done the day she arrived here. Harp still Harp still getting it on with Rishi so I speak they are doing it right now. Well for 3 years they've been at it so let them be their adults anyway.

For other's it's been 15 years of manipulation and darkness. You ask who this is. You better keep on reading to find out who this person is. It's not our kuro-neko a different kind of darkness surrounded this person a very VERY different kind.

**Gakuen Alice**

"What are you thinking of Imai?" His voice husky and no longer a boy.

"It's been three years." Her voice more matured but it still had a hint of coldness.

"Yeah. Their coming back don't worry."

A blond young man hugged a black haired maiden and kissed her on her head as they were in a hot air balloon.

"Happy 3rd Anniversary. I love you Ruka."

"I love you too."

"Did you like my surprise for you?"

"Yeah it's really something." She smiled a very rare smile.

Only her best friend was the one person who could make her smile not even her mom or dad could make her smile. Just one goofy little girl who showed her what friendship was. She missed her best friend, she was always worried for her.

**Hotaru's Mind**

Hey you don't get a sneak pick at this crazy girl's mind so better take advantage of it! (Laughs evilly.)

"Mikan where are you?"

"I hope your ok."

"You're so clumsy I'm so worried about you."

"I miss you so much Mikan I have so much to tell you."

"That boyfriend of yours better take care of you or else."

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud explosion near the school grounds.

"What the?! Hotaru we better get of this hot air balloon."

Ruka whistled and called for the eagle to fetch them and put them down.

"What's happening?" Hotaru was looking around as the people around them were panicking. Massive destruction was being made by a girl as there same age.

"Attention students all dangerous ability types go to your class teacher as the rest of you students go back to your dorms. All teachers and Student Council officers protect the students this is the command of the Head Principal." The usual calm voice was panicking also but remains calm for the students.

"We better talk to that girl who seems to have laser eyes." Narumi then ran towards the girl and talked but it was futile. Destruction kept on going but stopped and went away.

"_That was good but we both know that was not enough." _

"_Continue when that cheery girl comes along with the kuro neko."_

"_You understand Velvet?"_

"_Yes sir." With that she turned and walked away. Her head bowed down but her eyes emotionless. _

**End of Chapter 15**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait!! I promise the next chapter won't take long!! I hope you enjoy this chapter very intriguing right? Hope you give me more comments special thanks to a very great writer JC-Zala for always reading my work and of course for everybody who reads and supports me! Thank you so much pls. continue reading! **


	16. Anger VS Loneliness

This is my first fanfic I hope you will all like it

This is my first fanfic I hope you will all like it.

Summary: Mikan and Hotaru being the 2 hottest girls in the academy and Natsume and Ruka being chased by every girl in the academy. Mikan and Natsume are both 16 and their love for each other is growing. They will be sent out of the academy what will happen? Slight HxR. And some new characters that are not really a part of the original Gakuen Alice just my own.

I do not own Gakuen Alice! ! !

**Chapter 16**

Severe damage was done at the academy. Walls were torn down, the forest was almost bald from the damage in short the academy looked like a complete shit right now.

**Conference Room**

In the conference room the teachers and the higher ups were discussing their current situation. The head principal which was Mikan's uncle spoke as Jinno sensai was explaining his suggestion.

"I know this would happen sometime."

Everybody looked back and stared at him, his eyes were close due to allot of stress that day.

"We need Sakura Mikan and Hyuuga Natsume back immediately." With that he stood up.

"My order is you teachers evacuate all our students to their dorms as for the top students at each sections and for all of you teachers to pick those who you think are useful to protect the academy send them out."

"As for you the higher up's you are to protect and use your alice when you detect something."

"I expect no further damages. Narumi contact Rishi and Harp now."

He left for his room and sat down. He massaged his temples; the stress was really getting to him now.

"Hurry back you four the academy now needs you."

"Let's see how much those two are powerful."

**Back at Lake Kashinoya**

"Get up all of you and pack your bags were going back to the academy." Rishi rushing to his room.

"Why all of a sudden? I thought we were going back in a month?" Mikan asked confused.

"The academy was under attack by the AAO yesterday and severe damage was done."

"But why? How many were they to cause that much damage?" She was more confused.

"They were attacked by only one person."

Mikan and Natsume were shocked to hear that. That person was really something else to be attacked without her being detected from afar. But they did show any emotion that they were scared heck they both complete a mission full of guards in 5 minutes leaving the place burned down and to top it all of there were no traces that they were there.

But still they got worried.

"Was any of our friends injured?" Mikan was really scared she swore to herself she will become stronger to protect her friends and the academy.

"Some were injured and brought to the hospital so academy is sending the best and brightest students to protect the academy along with the teachers and the principals."

Rishi looked away but he know's he has to tell her.

"Hotaru and Ruka along with Tsubasa and almost all your friends are in the hospital they couldn't handle it when that girl came back. The academy now is a battle field. And your uncle died he used is shield alice too much then he. . ."

Mikan kept quiet she was scared a tear drop fell for the very first time again in 3 years she broke down and cried again. Natsume kneeled down and hugged her. Rishi wanted to tell her something important but seeing her in this situation it's really a bad time.

Mikan broke from Natsume's hug and wiped her tears off she stood up but her eyes were being covered by her bangs her hands clenched so tight.

"I won't cry any longer."

"I won't let anything happen to them again."

"I won't let that girl touch my love ones again."

"I lost every family I have and only one was left my uncle."

"I lost my only family."

"I won't let that happen any longer."

"She hurt Hotaru and the others."

"I'll hurt her too."

"She took my uncle's life now. . ."

"I'LL TAKE HERS."

With that she teleported to the academy with anger written all over her face. Her blood was boiling as soon as the AAO detected that Mikan was at the academy. . .

**Somewhere deep in the forest**

"Go to the academy now and terminate her."

"Yes my sir."

Before she left her boss added. . .

"Make her scream in pain like you did before."

"And make her suffer for a long time." He sniggered and laughed. He turned on the flat screen T.V. so he can watch the battle. Mikan's face appeared she was really different from the Mikan we know.

"Soon you'll die my little Mikan. You'll die just like your mother did." He laughed again but this time his face was shown. His face was half burnt he had artificial eyes and he was in his mid forties. He was wearing a black suit and smoking a cigar.

**Back at Lake Kashinoya**

"I should have told her already." Rishi punched the wall frustrated he didn't tell her earlier.

"Tell her what?" Natsume was intrigued.

"About her real life." Harp came in she leaned at the wall her eyes closed.

"What about her real life?" Natsume looking at both at them.

Their conversation was cut off when Rishi's phone rang.

"Yeah?" Rishi answered slightly pissed with his phone.

"We'll be on our way." Rishi flipped his phone off.

"We have to go now Mikan is face to face with the girl."

They teleported back at the academy and only to find Mikan and the strange girl face to face.

"I'm so glad finally met you Mikan Sakura." Velvet smirked at her.

"You won't be so glad to meet after I take your life." Mikan's voice was really deadly.

"Oh really? Then let's play shall we? I can't wait for you to scream in pain." Velvet's voice sounded like a psycho killer.

"Don't be too sure you don't know what I'm capable of doing."

"Then let's start."

They both ran to each other ready to start a battle.

A real real REALY long battle.

**End of Chapter 16**

**I'm so sorry that I can't make this chapter any longer because I'm running out of ideas! But I promise to update faster! **

**Special thanks to:**

**Donminiqueanne, konnie, thundra18, StarAngel02, UnreadableMe, xXxdEmOngHuRl289xXx, archdemonlord, JC-Zala and for the rest of the people who read and support my fanfic! Again LEAVE A COMMENT AND TELL ME WANT YOU WANT SO I CAN ADD IT TO THE STORY! FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED. THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**Keep on reading Power a few more chapter's it will end watch out for my next fanfic I will endorse it at the end of this fanfic. D once again THANK YOU! **


	17. Commandants of the AAO

This is my first fanfic I hope you will all like it

This is my first fanfic I hope you will all like it.

Summary: Mikan and Hotaru being the 2 hottest girls in the academy and Natsume and Ruka being chased by every girl in the academy. Mikan and Natsume are both 16 and their love for each other is growing. They will be sent out of the academy what will happen? Slight HxR. And some new characters that are not really a part of the original Gakuen Alice just my own.

I do not own Gakuen Alice! ! !

**Chapter 17**

Their fists perfectly hit each other which created an explosion. Both of them already got bruises with just one blow from each other. Mikan stood up wiping of the blood and began to attack once more as she was about to hit her she lit a flame by her hand and punched her but to her surprise she disappeared then reappeared at her back. Velvet was about to use her alice (which we all know was a laser eyes.)

"Is that all you got?" Mikan mocked her.

"Don't be so sure my dear Mikan!" At the same time the laser expanded into a size of a skyscraper. The forest is going to be bald I tell you by the end of this fight.

"Itai!" Mikan got her left arm bleeding. She was wincing in pain. It hurt so badly.

"Mikan!" Natsume was about to her side when a red haired guy blocked his way.

"What are you doing here Tokaru?" Velvet bowing her head.

"I was sent here to take care of him, so was Despair and Sapphire." He didn't turn to look at Velvet; his gaze was fixed upon Natsume.

As you guessed death glares from our cold hearted hero.

**Small intro:**

Tokaru- 19 years-old. Earth alice. Gray hair, 6 flat, olive eyes. He killed 500,000 lives with one use of his alice. 1st in command for the teen AAO.

Velvet- 19 years-old. Laser alice. Black hair, 5'7, blue eyes. She killed 350,000 lives with one use of her alice. 2nd in command for the teen AAO.

Despair- 28 years-old. Thunder alice. Blue hair, 6'2, black eyes. He killed 700,000 lives with one use of his alice. 1st in command over all AAO.

Sapphire- 26 years-old. Fire alice. Blond hair, 5'7, green eyes. She killed 600,000 lives with one use of her alice. 2nd in command over all AAO.

The AAO was really big so they always had wars not only at Japan but all over the world but Japan is the main. So all in all Despair and Sapphire are the commandants for the whole AAO. They are that damn strong.

**End of Intro**

"I want to have a little battle with the famous black cat." His husky cold voice rang.

"I see you have a death wish." Now his tone of voice sent shivers down your spine, you wouldn't want to mess with this guy.

"You two bimbos can show now." Rishi slightly irritated.

"I want to have him. Feisty I like in a man." Sapphire smiled seductively at Rishi.

After a few seconds she was on fire. Literally on fire.

"Shit! Why am I burning?!" She snapped her fingers and the fire went out.

"Slut don't you ever smile at him like that.." Harp's aura was burning. Her hand formed a fire. Her fire is different from Natsume's she had white fire, kinda like Kuray of Flame of Recca (Is that the correct spelling? I'm not so sure sorry!).

"Why would I do that? Who are you his girl? If you are I'll get rid of you." Her water alice formed a circle around her.

"I can also kill you." Harp's voice was turned very bloody. Now Harp's flame formed a circle around the lady.

"This seems a battle 'till death." Despair muffled to himself.

Suddenly a huge sand clock appeared.

"Listen!" Despair announced.

"There is a bomb in the academy that won't be stopped not unless you beat all of us. If the sand in this clock runs out that will be the end of your precious academy. So better hurry up and beat us if you can." With that his voice was nowhere to be heard.

"Hey where are they? Where am I?" Mikan shouted.

"You are now in a different place we are still connected to them but you won't see them unless you get pass me." A silhouette appeared from a tree.

"Let's start our battle and no more interruptions." Velvet's voice was serious.

"So lets." Mikan smirked and stood up she was still bleeding but she ignored the pain.

**PLS. READ BEFORE LEAVING A REVIEW! NEED HELP!**

**End of Chapter 17**

**Hi! I know, I know this chapter was short but I had to come up with something before you got bored of waiting right? So here is my problem I'm having an author's mental block! (seriously is that what you call it? See what I mean?? I getting that mental block!! Wahhh!!) I can't seem to write a decent fighting scene. When I write it, it seems so boring and lifeless. Can you please help me? ( Having a hard time here! **

**Thanks to all of the reviews! I got a ton of review's this time so happy! I feel so blessed! So please continue to leave a review! I really helps me!**

**Thanks to xXx-mIsChE-mitCH-xXx, inudoggieearlover, bunnykun, Crazicrystal, Amaranthine Star, AYUMU10, Annie, JC-Zala, UnreadbleMe, dominiquenne, konnie. Thank you once again!! **


	18. I'm not alone

This is my first fanfic I hope you will all like it.

Summary: Mikan and Hotaru being the 2 hottest girls in the academy and Natsume and Ruka being chased by every girl in the academy. Mikan and Natsume are both 16 and their love for each other is growing. They will be sent out of the academy what will happen? Slight HxR. And some new characters that are not really a part of the original Gakuen Alice just my own.

I do not own Gakuen Alice! ! !

**Chapter 18**

Harp VS. Sapphire

"Ohh!! I just can't wait to put my hands all over your boyfriend's body." Sapphire look was full of lust as she licked her lips.

This pissed off Harp her clenched fists were shaking a blood drew out.

"What's that you're already bleeding? But we haven't started playing yet." Sapphire mocked.

Harp didn't say anything and as Sapphire blinked her eye when she opened it Harp was at her back kicking her back creating her spinal cord to crack a tad bit.

Sapphire lay on the ground unable to speak, she was wincing in pain.

"You should be thankful that I didn't totally break your spinal cord, I want to end your life slowly and painfully." This is a totally different Harp.

Sapphire was about to say something but Harp didn't give her the chance to speak instead she continued beating her up with her on fists.

Sapphire fought back returning blow after blow with her alice some hit Harp but Harp still went on as if nothing happened.

In an hour Sapphire was unconscious but she was still alive.

Harp was not that kind of person to sink into her level she couldn't kill her she rather let her live in pain. Well to be frank Harp made sure that Sapphire will be in coma forever. A sudden path opened and she went through only to find Rishi and Despair everything around was either burned or completely destroyed.

Rishi VS. Despair

Rishi and Despair had an equal fight. Rishi was having a difficult time he never thought that the AAO had people who were as strong as Despair, after a dozen of punches they both grew very tired.

While Harp was watching Rishi sensed her presences and winked at her as a gesture. Despair on the other was shocked to see her alive and perfectly fine no bruises or cuts. Despair had only two thoughts in his mind Sapphire is dead or unconscious, anyways he didn't give a damn about that flirt, and he cared more about winning.

"I never thought the academy had lackey like you." Despair complemented in a harsh way.

"I never thought they had someone who looked like shit." Rishi fired back

"Enough trash talk." Harp shouted.

"You have a pretty tough girlfriend there huh?" Despair mumbled.

"Well you have a pretty loud mouth you dumbass!" Harp shouted back.

Despair just had a sweat drop.

"Same attitude as well." Despair said to himself.

"You know we both can hear what is on your mind." Rishi spat.

Despair just had more sweat drops.

It went on and on until Rishi was a bit pissed seeing that it was taking a very very long time to end this match so he maxed up his energy combining all his alices with one single punch. Despair flew across the bald battle field then fell on the cliff. The next path opened and saw Natsume and Tokaru.

Natsume VS. Tokaru

Natsume was up on mid air with Tokaru they both had perfect fighting figures. They were both swift and very cocky I must say. Tokaru was a bit demented though.

"The famous Natsume Hyuuga you didn't disappoint me with your records, it's a honor fighting one of the A-list's of the Alice Academy, too bad I'll be your last fight." Tokaru insulting him.

"Before that happens you will no longer look like a deranged baboon looking at you now you don't have any hope." Natsume's comebacks a really original.

"Hey get on with your fight Mikan is at the other side and I have something important to tell her." Rishi leaning his back on the bark of the tree an covering his eyes while Harp laying next to Rishi then they both started to make out which led to another thing but the teleported somewhere they can't be seen.

"Horny asses." Natsume sweat dropped witnessing them do it again. He then thought of Mikan but quickly removed it from his thoughts.

"I would love to do that to your girlfriend Mikan as soon as I remove you from this planet." Tokaru looking menacingly at Natsume.

This made Natsume real mad and we know what happens we he does. A strong aura was being formed thus making Tokaru a bit nervous.

"You cannot think or speak or imagine about her."Natsume's voice was really pissed.

"I can imagine taking off her clothes while savoring a soft lips and.."

Before Tokaru could finish his sentence he burning in flames he couldn't stop the flame. The flame turned into red combined with the white flame. He finally was able to make it come out the white flame is somewhat the strongest flames only two people poses it, it was him and Harp. Which means they are siblings from the olden times.

The final path was opened and led them to Mikan and Velvet.

Mikan VS. Velvet

Mikan and Velvet were at it for almost 2 hours non-stop punches and kicks flew everywhere, they were like wind from the top of the sky then back down on the ground they were so fast that normal human's can't find out where they were. Mikan was in bad shape as for Velvet she was barely surviving just like Mikan.

"You are tough." Velvet's husky voice rang. She was holding her arm it was bleeding profusely.

"You aren't so bad yourself." Mikan catching her breath.

They were both so tired.

"Too bad I have to end it." Velvet

Velvet stood up rising her arms creating a round ball, wind was gushing around her body, the tree's rustling loudly as if there was a typhoon, rocks were being lifted into mid air and going in the ball as it grew bigger and bigger.

"Yamate!" Rishi shouted.

"Why should I?"

"Mikan its time to tell you the truth about your past."

"My past?" MIkan repeated.

"Yes. Mikan your mother died and you know that, your grandpa also died, you thought that you don't have any more relatives but you do. Two more are alive." Rishi's eyes covered his bangs and looked straight at Mikan's eyes.

"I'm your uncle the other one is your sister.. Velvet."

"You're my uncle? And Velvet is my sister?!" Mikan was so confused her mind started aching as she started remembering the past goes for Velvet.

"How come you didn't tell me earlier?" Mikan questioned.

"Because they found out that she was dead and your mother removed all your memories hoping that your alices will also be removed. She wanted you to live a normal life so she hoped that your knowledge about alices will be removed. But she was wrong alices are gifts they are given to people to protect weaker people we have a responsibility having this gifts. They can never be erased."

As they looked at each other they rushed to each other's arms.

"Velvet." Mikan's soft voice. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Mikan." Velvet's cruse was now removed.

They now know they were not alone. The war has stopped, but not as soon as they thought.

**End of chapter 18 **

**I'm sooooooooo sorrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy!! I just updated now!! I promise that the following chapters are going to be done on a faster pace! Anyways! Thank you for all of the reviewers! Thank you to all the readers and pls. leave a review!! Pretty pls!! By the way I'll be making this fanfic pls support this one but it won't be a in M category it will be at the K+ category one shot trying to see if there are allot of reviews!! THANK YOU SO MUCH PLS. LEAVE A REVIEW! CRITICISM ARE ALLOWED!! SORRY IF THERE ARE WRONG GRAMMERS!! I had to rush!! **


	19. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note**

**SOOOOOOOOO SORRRRRRRRRRRYYYY!!!!!!!!!! I'M BEGGING ALL OF YOU FOR FORGIVENESS!!! I WAS REALLY REALLY BUSY GETTING TO COLLEGE AND SHIT WAS IT HARD SO NOW I PROMISE THAT I'LL FINISH "POWER" FOR YOU GUYS **

**FOR THOSE WHO LOVED THIS STORY SO MANY THANKS!!! **

**SORRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!**

**"BOWS" MANY TIMES!!!**

**PROMISE BY THE END OF THIS SUMMER I'LL FINISH THIS EXPECT THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT ON APRIL 8,09**

**SORRYY!!!**

**AFTER POWER THERE'S A NEW STORY GOING TO BE OUT**

**IT'S CALLED "AUTOGRAPH"**

**YOU CAN KILL ME IF YOU WANT! **

**BUT PLS. DONT!**

**TINKACHAN16**


	20. The war is still on!

**This is my first fanfic I hope you will all like it.**

**Summary: Mikan and Hotaru being the 2 hottest girls in the academy and Natsume and Ruka being chased by every girl in the academy. Mikan and Natsume are both 16 and their love for each other is growing. They will be sent out of the academy what will happen? Slight HxR. And some new characters that are not really a part of the original Gakuen Alice just my own.**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice! ! !**

**CHAPTER 19**

The war is over.

Sisters reunited.

Questions answered.

Questions still being answered.

Evil coming...

As the raindrops descend on the ground, the clouds dark and pale, Alice Academy still standing but how is it that it seems blank, gloomy. As the funeral of the principal comes to an end, Mikan crying her eyes out as her uncle is laid to rest as his coffin slowly goes down the earth that will forever hug the body of the man who saved the academy.

The principal fought and died protecting his students he overused his alice, he loved the school so much, all the little children still starting he couldn't bare it if they never had a chance to fully develop there gift. So he fought until his last breath, he wanted to take a break but he couldn't, not that time not until Mikan and Natsume came back then he'll take a rest, as they arrived he sensed it and then as he was about to rest, he just stopped breathing.

A medal was given to the principal as a sign of bravery and loyalty to the school the funeral was jam packed with all the students, as they knew the principal as someone who would always smile so bright and would fight like a lion, everybody was greiving because its not everyday you find someone who would risk there life for a whole nation of students. Even though sometimes the school was a scam.

Natsume trying to show no emotion, but its hard for him to see Mikan's heart breaking like that he tries to hold on to Mikan, Mikan turns to his shoulder and cries harder. Natsume feels for her and he knows that he should be just there. He then swore to himself that he will never leave Mikan's side no matter what.

**Velvet's POV**

"I just found my sister and now I see her grieve for a mistake that I've done, I can't forgive myself."

"I'll go and kill that bastard for making me something that I'm not for using me all these years."

"I'll make him experience hell, for making my sister suffer like this and for killing my uncle." Her words filled with anger and remorse

"There is no forgiveness..."

"No mercy....."

"You'll die." Her words were like venom.

She then geared up and jumped out of the window jumping from branch to branch on her way to the devil's cave.

"He'll pay."

**End of Velvet's POV**

The funeral ended and all of the students went back to their ordinary life, life must go on and the principal wouldn't be happy to see them all like this, especially MIkan. So everybody tries there best to appear happy but actually there not.

"I should stop crying." Mikan musters a smile.

Natsume lifting his eyebrow, eying Mikan.

"You know you shouldn't pretend to happy if your not." Natsume then closes his eyes and looks up the sky above him. The sky is still dark, gloomy as ever.

"I know that but I know that uncle wouldn't be happy to see as like this. He once told me that life will end at some point we just don't know how and when but when the time comes you shouldnt keep other people sad, you lived your life and created wonderful memories lets just live in those happy memories cause they will never die." Mikan wipes her tears away for the last time.

Natsume looked at Mikan and gave her a light kiss on her forehead. "Good polka."

"WOW! Some boyfriend you are! I just lost my uncle and when I'm feeling better you tease me right away!" A nerve popping out.

"This day just has to much drama. It's making me all itchy."

"Thanks anyway pervert." Mikan than hugs his shoulder and gives him a sunny smile.

"Here we are, you better take a nap you were up all night with your sister." Natsume was about to turn his back when..

"Wait Natsume something's wrong I can''t feel her aura anywhere. She left shes not around the school anymore." Mikan decided to use her rewind alice.

Rewind Alice I just made that up anyways this alice allows Mikan to see what happened in this room but only the things that happened.

**REWIND.**

"I just found my sister and now I see her grieve for a mistake that I've done, I can't forgive myself."

"I'll go and kill that bastard for making me something that I'm not for using me all these years."

"I'll make him experience hell, for making my sister suffer like this." Her words filled with anger and remorse

"There is no forgiveness, no mercy, you'll die." Her words were like venom.

She then geared up and jumped out of the window jumping from branch to branch on her way to the devil's cave.

"He'll pay."

**END.**

"What did you see?" Natsume stern voice asked.

"She's going after the AAO who caused all of this." Mikan then took a pen and paper.

She wrote a path way that Velvet was using she's using her track alice.

"Gear up pervert were going after her." Mikan then got her clothes and gadgets that Hotaru gave to her. Natsume teleported to his room and got his things and back to Mikan's room.

"I'm sending onii-chan a message." Oh yeah she's using her mind for that.

Then suddenly Harp and Rishi came flashing out of no where.

"What route did she take?" Rishi asked

"Here." Mikan handed him a paper.

"I know this place I'm going to take another route while you two try to catch up on Velvet its very dangerous to go there they have security all around and I'm sure they know whats going on already. Be careful."

There door was bashed open revealing Hotaru and Ruka. Ruka panting like there's no tomorrow being dragged by Hotaru its pretty hurtful you know.

"Your leaving without telling me you idiot." Hotaru said with her cold icy tone.

"Hotaru you have to protect this academy I'm sure the war is still not over, I know there coming after this school. Better get ready there getting closer." Rishi commanded her

Hotaru couldn't say anything cause she knows that it was happening already and she had no time to argue.

"We have to go there's not much time!" Harp warning them. "I just had a vision she's captured and there holding her captive they want to kill her and they also want Mikan. She couldn't handle all of them they were to plenty and too powerful, I think these are the new mutants of their leader."

"That bastard if he hurts Velvet I swear I won't be able to stop myself." Mikan's dark side is showing again.

"If they take her away from me.." Mikan couldn't control her anger then she punched on the wall and yes the whole wall got broken.

"Sorry Hotaru but we got to get going." Mikan and Natsume was about to teleport when Hotaru held her hand.

"Be careful Mikan and come back safely." Hotaru showing some emotion for the first time, a worried expretion on her face.

Mikan hugged Hotaru tightly and said " You too. I love you Hotaru, Ruka please take care of Hotaru for me and protect our school." She winked at him and then held Natsume's hand and disappeared.

**THE WAR IS STILL ON.**

**END OF CHAPTER 19**

**Thank you for reading! Thank you so much for also not killing me! Here it is chapter 19 hope you enjoyed pls leave a review! NO FLAMES PLS. And also watch out for the next story after this Autograph. POWER about to end huhuhu.......... Hope your enjoying the last few chapters! Next Chapter coming up around next week!**

**Thank you to those who added my story to their favorite author and favorite story!**

**Thank you to the ****review namely: **

**Unreadable Me, ****AedaCamuii**, Xxdarkness-angelxX (konnie), chocolatepudding, littleaezngirl24, **xXx-mIsChE-mitCh-xXx**, Taeniaea.


	21. Love and Darkness

**This is my first fanfic I hope you will all like it.**

**Summary: Mikan and Hotaru being the 2 hottest girls in the academy and Natsume and Ruka being chased by every girl in the academy. Mikan and Natsume are both 16 and their love for each other is growing. They will be sent out of the academy what will happen? Slight HxR. And some new characters that are not really a part of the original Gakuen Alice just my own.**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice! ! !**

**Chapter 20**

The sky was dark and the air was husky and heavy for some reason there was something very wrong this day, its as if darkness is unfolding and eating up every light it see's. Was this because our young brunette here is burning with anger all that she could think about that time was killing the bastard and retrieving her beloved sister.

As were as Natsume is worried about her actions she might think to much and make wrong decisions along the way which is dire, cause they can't afford to make any mistakes after all they don't have any background or any details about the leader of the AAO.

Jumping from one tree to another like the ninjas you watch on the television they were as fast as they were or maybe even faster actually you couldn't see them anymore it was just like light jumping from one branch to another. They were getting closer to the headquarters of the AAO, and there gearing up already as they know that guards are surrounding the premises. They were expecting them.

**Rishi and Harp**

They were already at the back of the headquarters of the AAO they kept there body alert, they kept their movements stealthy as they walk evaluate the surroundings Rishi using his X-Ray vision he could see there were a total of 20 guards surrounding but he could see 2 other types of security but they were different, Harp could feel they were dangerous from their alices which she couldn't quite figure out there was something blocking it, it was like Mikan nullification.

"We better be careful, I think they know that were going to be here at the back seeing as there are no guards outside this area and more guards inside they know were coming." Rishi gearing himself with some guns and knives and some sleeping gas.

"Yup they sure are waiting for so are you ready? There's no point sneaking up and being all stealthy lets just get in and ransack the damn place!" Harp grinning widely and a spark in her eyes, like a little kid eating candy.

"BONK!"

Rishi hitting Harp on the head with a stick the one that looks like a teachers stick.

"Ouch that hurt!"

"Idiot don't rush things this isn't like we're going to normal mission! This time they know were coming and don't forget that Mikan and Natsume are still on their way we need to enter the front while we enter the back, for all we know there might be thousands of guards and mutants inside we can't make a mistake knowing that bastard he'll really kill Velvet with no mercy." Rishi said with a stern voice.

"Well it still hurts?! Since when were you intimidated by a couple of men and mutants there just a thousand a piece of cake!" Harp rubbing her sore little head.

"Never, but don't forget there's still Mikan and Natsume we should do this together. When I sense there here then we attack together."

"Alright already smarty pants." Harp huffing her cute cheeks.

When Rishi gave her a sweet kiss which turned into something hotter. Rishi slipped his tongue inside which made Harp muffle a sweet sexy moan.

"Uhhhhh........ Rishi stop were in a middle of a war." Harp trying her best to slip away from her oh so hot boyfriend.

"So what there still not here. Shut it, I want to fuck your brains out." Rishi growled and nibbled on her lips as his hands slipping under Harp's skirt and lifting it removing her black laced underwear it turned Rishi on, he started to rub her womanhood then slipped one finger he earned a louder moan, she was wet and she wanted more Rishi sensed it and he slipped two more in her wet oh so wet womanhood.

"Rishi uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh........ your so damn good........ uhhhhhhhhhhh...... moreeeeeeee........." Harp whispered in Rishi ears.

Rishi then removed her tank top and removed the lock from her matching black laced bra the pushed her boobs up to make it bigger and juicy. Rishi then massaged right boob while he was still pumping 3 fingers in her womanhood, he then licked her boob and started sucking on he wanted to feel her right now.

"You like that?" Rishi asking very seductively.

"Shut the hell up and just do me uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! Rishi uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She was panting her sweatdrops were sweet.

Harp reached he climax and the she had one of those best orgasms she ever got, come to think of if she always has that kind of effect whenever they have sex. It was her turn to tease him, so she removed button and unzipped his black pants then she ripped of his boxer and started to pump his shaft with her hands as she dropped hot kisses on the tip of his manhood.

"Fuck Harp your so agressive I love that about you uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh........" Rishi groaned manly and sexy at the same time.

His manhood was by the way hard as a rock she pumped it faster and faster then she sucked it making Rishi release its liquid.

"Come here." Here growled.

Rishi grabbed her and pumped her in her wet hot core he pumped in her and she rode like a there was no tomorrow the bumped and grinded. Rishi sucked her left boob while pumping they both going to reach there climax just a bit more and...............

"FUCK! UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH............... OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH........" They both moaned in excastasy.

They both rested in each other arms as Harp was still on Rishi.

"I love you Rishi kun." Harp gave him her sweetest smile.

"I love you more my angel." Rishi whispered sweetly he only does that to Harp alone that's his life Harp.

"There here we better get ready." Rishi pecked her forehead and they both got dressed for the battle awaits them.

**Natsume and Mikan**

They stopped jumping from one branch to another they were both resting before they head on inside.

"There aren't any guards here. They're expecting us inside." Natsume sat on the branch also preparing for a blood bath in a while.

"Guess so there here anyway our Sen pai's are here already." Mikan still standing up her hands folded, Natsume sensed this and stood up and hugged her from her back.

Mikan was starlted by Natsume sudden action but didn't budge.

"Mikan keep your calm, I don't want you thinking about so much revenge you might make decisions and regret it just because you're angry." Natsume whispered softly.

Mikan felt love over rushing; she turned and returned the hug. Their faces met and they started into each other eyes for a simple gesture as that Natsume was able to calm Mikan. They broke the stare and gave each other a passionate kiss.

"We better go, lets save your other idiotic sister." Natsume back to his cold self.

"Yup lets kick there sorry asses for messing with us." Mikan smiled and placed her mask on.

As the 2 pairs entered at the same time they moved around the guards a swift running and killing them one by one leaving not one alive. They conserve there alice for emergencies only thats what the gun and the knives were for. Then they came across the mutants where they used there alices they were actually all the same they weren't that strong after all they were all together so they didn't stand a chance. They were going to the top part of the headquarters then they found Velvet but no leader.

"Velvet!" Mikan rushed to her side then removed the rope and duck type on her lips.

"Mikan look out!" Velvet shouted.

Mikan turned her back to only find the leader about to stab her but it was futile cause Natsume burned his hand.

"Damn you kuro neko!" as he was screaming in pain.

"Is this the leader he looks as if he was just a plain human being." Natsume coldly asked Rishi.

"DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME." He was now really angry. Suddenly they room turned dark and the air was slowly deteriorating.

"The oxygen in this room is rapidly decreasing in a matter of minutes your all going to die."

"If thats when I kill you first." Mikan's voice was fuckingly fuck angery.

Mikan teleported to the other side and used her suck alice but nothing happened.

"Whats the fuck is happening?" Mikan slightly irritated.

An evil laugh erupted from the cold bastard in front of her.

"Well my dear little girl as you can see I can send you all to a dark whole and never come back you rot in here and whats worst is that I can remove all your precious memories putting you all in different places and different memories. Which is about to start now." He laughed once again and then disappeared.

They all got separated they were all in different times and all in there on memories. Then they'll slowly lose their important people in their lives, from family, friends, enemies and lovers.

"MIKAN WHERE ARE YOU!!?!?" Natsume shouted very pissed he couldn't find his beloved brunette.

"Natsume don't leave me........ You said you won't let me be in this dark all alone....." Mikan cried in the dark as she curled into a ball.

Truth is our little Mikan here is afraid of the dark she always has been but when Natsume came he brushed every bit of fear away from her.

**End of Chapter 20**

**Yey! I finished this chapter already! Bows to everyone! Thank you so much for being all patient! I hope liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it down. ^_^**

**Special thanks to: **

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

**UnreadableMe**

**fluffypuff**

**kimbuffalomagoma**

**innocentlife**

**crazyanimelover326**

**And to my new friend! Da-Special-Song ^_^ **

**Thank you so much guys! KEEP REVIEWING! KEEPS ME ALIVE AND PUMPING MAKING ME MORE MOTIVATED TO WRITE MORE! ^_^**


End file.
